Mermaid Melody: Inazuma Eleven
by Anii-chan Sakka Yarou Ze
Summary: Hola, soy Matsuno Kuusuke, principe sireno. Ese es Handa, el chico que me gusta. Yo tambien le gusto a él. Cuando soy un sireno. Pero no sabe que ese sireno soy yo, y si se lo digo me convertiré en burbujas. Asi que tengo que ingeniarmelas para que lo descubra por él mismo. ¿Suena bien? ¡Pues hay mas en el lugar de donde vengo! Yaoi/ Varias Parejas
1. Matsuno Kuusuke, encantado

**Notas de la autora:**

**_Bueno... Aqui os traigo un fanfic totalmente random XDD  
¿Cómo se me ocurrió esta disparatada idea? Pues fácil, mi hermano me puso la canción de Mermaid Melody (Opening Italiano) y acabé viéndome la serie otra vez.  
Asi que totalmente inspirada, y para demostrar a mi tonta amiga que Max es UKE. Aqui vengo con un fanfic de parodia.  
Aclaraciones:  
La historia es que hay 7 princesas sirenas, una de cada color. Las cuales con el poder de la música pueden acabar con el mal. Pero esta este tío, que quiere sus perlas para acabar con el mundo. (Todo magical girl, ¿eh?)_**

**_Ahora dejemos que Max haga los honores._**

**_Max: Bien, Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level 5 (Gracias al señor), si le perteneciera a Anii-chan, esta haría que la serie consistiera en yo y Handa haciendo el Remate en V, una y otra, y otra vez mas._**

**_Ok, sin más dilación el primer episodio de este fanfic parodiado, loco y totalmente disparatado;_**

* * *

**21 de Junio, 2005**

La familia Handa, una familia adinerada, había decidido darse un capricho e ir en un crucero muy famoso, por el norte del Océano Pacífico. El hijo menor de 8 años, Handa Shinichi decidió echar un vistazo al mar. Y, sin que se dieran cuenta sus padres, se alejó de ellos.

-Wahhh ¡Es impresionante! –Dijo el pequeño mientras se asomaba.

-Si haces eso, te puedes caer. –Regañó una voz aguda.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estas? –Preguntó Handa mirando a todos lados.

-En el agua. –Se rió otra vez esa vocecilla molesta.

El chico volvió a asomarse, esta vez para abajo, para ver a un pelirrojo, de mas o menos su misma edad. Con el pelo corto y los ojos grandes y rosados. Y en su cuello colgado una especie de colgante del mismo color que sus ojos.

-¡Woah! ¿Te has caído? –El pequeño agitó mucho sus brazos buscando ayuda.

-No seas idiota… -Respondió el pelirrojo. -No soy tan torpe como tú.

-¿Entonces? –Shinichi comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Yo vivo aquí, tonto. –El otro niño se cruzó de brazos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡No soy tonto! –Se enfadó el aludido. –El tonto eres tú. No se puede vivir en el agua.

-¡Yo si puedo! –El pequeño pelirrojo, ofendido se dispuso a irse.

-¡Espera! No me has dicho tu nombre. –Dijo Handa alzando la mano.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo? –El niño suspiró y volvió a hablar. -¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Yo soy Handa Shinichi –Sonrió orgulloso. –Seguro que has oído hablar de mi familia.

-Para nada. –Respondió cortante el niño extraño.

Entonces, el barco comenzó a moverse bruscamente, y el pequeño Handa se agarró fuertemente a la barandilla.

-¡Handa-kun, ten cuidado! –Gritó el pelirrojo, aunque ni él sabía la razón por la que se preocupaba.

Repentinamente, mucha gente gritaba y se lanzaba a los botes salvavidas, estaba claro que el barco iba a hundirse. En otra de las sacudidas, el más pequeño cayó al agua.

-¡S-SOCORRO! ¡N-NO SE N-NADAR! –Gritaba mientras tragaba agua.

-¡Handa-kun! –El chico misterioso nadó rápidamente hasta llegar a donde el pequeño estaba, pero este se había hundido para cuando llegó. El otro comenzó a bucear en busca de su nuevo amigo, y lo encontró cayendo lentamente hacia abajo. Cuando consiguió alcanzarle, le llevó hasta la orilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien? No te habrás hecho daño, ¿no? –Handa abrió mucho los ojos sin responder, ya que cuando volvió a mirar a su amigo, se fijó en que tenía una larga cola de pez, de color rosa. -¡HANDA-KUN! –Repitió. Pero el aludido se desmayó debido a todo el agua que había tragado. -…Idiota… -Susurró el pelirrojo, tras eso, sacó de su colgante anteriormente mencionado, una perla de un rosa pálido y se la puso encima, haciendo que este despertara.

Cuando abrió los ojos, algunas voces alertaron al pequeño sireno, haciendo que saliera de allí a toda pastilla, olvidándose de su querida perla.

**15 de Abril, 2012**

-¡MATSUNO KUUSUKE! –Se oyó un grito por todas las habitaciones de un palacio submarino.

El aludido estaba escondido debajo de una cama, en compañía de su amigo-pingüino.

-Shhh… No hagas ruido Kogure. –Susurró el ahora adolescente a su pequeño amigo azulado.

-Tendrás que salir algún día. –Susurró este de vuelta.

-¡TE PILLE! –Una muchacha con el pelo fucsia levantó la sábana haciendo que el pelirrojo, ahora con el pelo algo mas largo, intentará salir de allí.-Ah, no. –La niña agarró al chico del pelo para que no huyera.

-Au, au, au, au, au, au, au… -Nuestro protagonista, Matsuno Kuusuke, era prácticamente arrastrado, hasta una sala donde se hallaban muchas sirvientas parecidas a la primera.

-Max-kun… -Susurró la chica cuando llegaron. –Sabes que es por tu bien…

-Si, vale. –Respondió molesto, mientras agarraba algunas cosas que las sirvientas les daban.

Lo cierto es, que el día en que Matsuno Kuusuke, o Max, perdió su colgante a su vez perdió una perla con un poder inmenso para acabar con el mal. Y ahora que el mal venía a joderles a todos, lo tenía que recuperar.

-Ademas, Kogure-kun también irá contigo. –Asintió la chica sonriente.

-¿Eh? –Dijeron los dos a la vez.

La muchacha les miró de manera asesina, así que ambos salieron corriendo (nadando) fuera de allí. Ya algo lejos divisaron la playa al atardecer.

-Este es un buen sitio para cambiarse, ¿eh? –Dijo Max mirando a su pingüino sonriente.

-Como veas… -Dijo el ser azulado, saliendo hasta una roca cercana.

-Vale. –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la ropa y el cuerpo del pelirrojo cambió;

En vez de cola tenía un par de piernas, el pelo suelto se lo recogió en una minicoleta baja, la ropa era una camiseta negra normal con unos vaqueros, y en la cabeza un gorro con rayas azules y rosa. Sus ojos, antes rosados también, eran ahora negros como el carbón.

-Eh Max ¿Cómo sabras que es el chico? –Preguntó Kogure saltando a su hombro, mientras el mencionado saltaba las rocas para llegar a tierra firme.

-Pues… Porque sabré que es él… -Asintió el pelirrojo. - ¿Presentimiento? –Sonrió.

-Eso es una tontería. –Respondió Kogure.

-Oye tú… No me bajes la moral… -Susurró molesto el adolescente mirando de reojo al pingüino.

-Igualmente, usemos el detector de perlas, ¿sí? –Preguntó su amigo.

-Vale, vale…

Cuando consiguieron llegar a las calles ya había oscurecido. Max iba a quedarse en un hotel regentado por su hermano mayor, Tobitaka Seiya, realmente no era su hermano, si no uno de sus guardaespaldas que vivía en Tierra Firme y estuvo de acuerdo en protegerle.

-Ahhh… El "Hotel Perla" … No lo encuentro… -Susurró desanimado el pelirrojo mientras se apoyaba en una pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres un torpe! –Le reprendió el pequeño pingüino al chaval.

-Jo, no me grites. –Respondió Max cerrándole literalmente el pico.

-¡Bueno, chaval ya me estas dando todo lo que tengas encima! –Cuando el pelirrojo levantó su vista, un hombre enmascarado y con una navaja le apuntaba directamente. -¿Estas sordo o qué? LA PASTA

Matsuno abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, completamente paralizado por el miedo, mientras Kogure se escondía detrás suya.

-Y-yo… N-no tengo nada… -Respondió el chico realmente asustado.

El hombre sonrió cínicamente.

-Bien… Entonces puedo aprovecharme de tu cuerpo. –Dijo agarrando por la muñeca a Max.

-¡Suelta! –Gritó el chico con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡CUIDADO! –Se escuchó cerca, y unos instantes después, lo único que vio después de eso nuestro protagonista fue una pelota estrellándose en el careto de su acosador.

Entonces, apareció un chico con el cabello desordenado y marrón, con el mismo color de ojos y ropa deportiva. Y algo más alto que él.

Era él. Max lo reconoció al instante. Era el chico que le había robado el corazón en el primer instante en el que le vio.

Handa Shinichi.

-¡Woah! ¿Está usted bien señor? –Preguntó con inocencia. En ese justo momento, el ladrón se levantó con la navaja en la mano.

-¡HANDA-KUN CORRE! –Gritó el pelirrojo agarrando por la muñeca al castaño y saliendo de allí a toda leche. Cuando por fin despistaron al acosador, Handa levantó la cabeza, y se fijó en el chico que le había agarrado. Lo cierto es que era muy mono, agachado, agarrándose las rodillas en busca de oxígeno. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"_Aunque… como sabía…"_

-Eso estuvo cerca, ¿eh? –Sonrió Max volviendo a su posición original.

-¿Cómo sabias mi nombre? –Soltó el más alto, sin tapujos.

-¿Ah? –El pelirrojo comenzó a sudar frío. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo no te dije que me llamaba Handa. ¿Cómo lo sabias? –Matsuno abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a pensar rápidamente. Necesitaba una excusa y rápido.

_-Yo soy Handa Shinichi –Sonrió orgulloso. –Seguro que has oído hablar de mi familia._

-T-tu… eres Handa Shinichi… T-todos conocen tu familia, ¿cierto? –Sonrió nervioso el pelirrojo.

-¡Ah, sí! –Comenzó a reír el chico con una mano en la nuca, el otro comenzó a reír también. –Pero tu eres nuevo, ¿cierto? No te vi por aquí.

-S-si… he venido a vivir con mi hermano. ¿Sabes dónde está el "Hotel Perla"? –Preguntó Matsuno sonriendo, causando nuevamente un sonrojo al castaño.

-Estamos en frente.

Se giraron ambos y allí estaba. Un gran hotel con el cartel que rezaba "Hotel Perla" en su fachada de un color fucsia.

-Ahh. Yo me voy ya. –Volvió a sonreír el pelirrojo. –Un placer, Handa-kun.

-¡Espera! –Cuando Max se dio la vuelta, Handa le agarró de la muñeca. –No me has dicho tu nombre.

-Matsuno Kuusuke. Puedes llamarme Max si quieres. –Asintió el del gorro. Y dicho esto, se fue.

-Max-kun… ¿eh? –Sonrió Shinichi.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matsuno Kuusuke entró al hotel con la baba colgando.

-¡Max! ¿Es ese el humano? El detector no dejó de sonar. –Dijo preocupado el pequeño pingüino.

-Aha… -Suspiró el adolescente con mirada soñadora.

-¿QUÉ AHA NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS? ESE HUMANO TONTO TIENE TU PERLA.

-¡Oye, no te metas con él! –Respondió enfadado Max.

-Ay no… No puede ser que tu… ¡Te hayas enamorado del humano tonto! –Gritó Kogure alejándose de Max, como si fuera un fantasma.

-¡PERO… ¿QUÉ DICES?! –Gritó el chico con la cara como un tomate.

En ese instante, Tobitaka apareció en recepción.

-Veo que habéis llegado… -Suspiró. Su paz había terminado.

-¡Tobitaka-san! ¡Kuusuke se ha enamorado de un humano tonto! –El ser azulado se lanzó a los brazos de un chico de mas o menos 18 años de edad. Tenía el pelo repeinado de color violeta, aunque ahora llevaba una especie de pañuelo que usaba para cocinar.

-No le hagas caso, Tobitaka-sempai. Es este ave no voladora que da las cosas por hecho. –Se defendió el poseedor de la perla con los brazos cruzados.

-¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO? –Gritó Kogure saltando al suelo y encarándose al mas alto.

-AVE NO VOLADORA –Gritó también Max, haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Yo no soy un ave no voladora soy un consejero real! –El pequeño ser se volvió a tirar encima de Seiya.

-A ver, a ver, a ver… -Empezó este. –Kogure, tu piensas que Matsuno se ha enamorado de un humano… ¿tonto?

-Asi es. –Asintió obstinado.

-Y Max-kun, tu lo niegas, ¿no es así? –Siguió el actual tutor del pelirrojo.

-B-bueno… yo… -El aludido volvió a ponerse como un tomate.

-¿LO VES?

-Tranquilo, Kogure… -Puso a la pequeña ave en el suelo. –Enamorarse no es malo, es lo normal en la adolescencia. –Max asintió con una sonrisa triunfante. –Sin embargo… Max-kun, debes entender que eres el príncipe del Pacífico Norte, y enamorarse de un humano está completamente prohibido. –Esta vez fue el pingüino el que asintió con superioridad.

Max agachó la mirada con tristeza, mientras se dirigía a su habitación,

-Matsuno… ¿No comerás nada? –Preguntó el animalito con un sentimiento infinito de culpa.

-No tengo hambre… -Fue su única respuesta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente Matsuno fue a su nuevo instituto. Realmente estaba teniendo problemas para ver en que clase le había tocado, con toda la gente delante.

-Ehh… A ver… -Susurró intentando estirarse.

-¡Apártate, niño! –Dijo un chico empujando, y casi tirando al suelo a Max. Si no fuera por cierto castaño que lo agarró a tiempo.

-Mira por dónde vas. –Una voz, que no parecía la de Handa regañó al chico.

-¡L-l-lo s-siento mucho! –Se disculpó el chaval y salió de allí disparado.

-¿Estas bien, Max-kun? –La voz dulce y normal de Shinichi hizo que al pelirrojo se le subieran los colores. (También cabe añadir, que aún estaba encima del otro en una postura algo… incómoda…)

_–Sin embargo… Max-kun, debes entender que eres el príncipe del Pacífico Norte, y enamorarse de un humano está completamente prohibido._

-¡P-p-p-perfectamente! –Respondió levantándose de un salto. -¡Vaya! 2-A hahaha ¡Me voy, que llego tarde! –Con una risita nerviosa, el chico del gorro desapareció de la vista del castaño.

Llegó la tarde a la ciudad, y para mala suerte de Max, habían asignado a Handa Shinichi en su clase.

-Handa-kun… -Susurró camino a la playa. Antes de irse a casa, se daría un chapuzón.

Cuando llegó al lugar, Matsuno se encontró con algo que sinceramente no esperaba encontrarse para nada… Handa estaba allí, surfeando y con su perla en el cuello…

A Max se le volvieron a subir los colores por enésima vez ese día.

El pelirrojo se sentó en la arena, y a saber cuanto tiempo se llevó allí, puede que cinco minutos, media hora e incluso más de dos horas. Pero por la puesta de sol, diría que lo tercero.

En una de las olas el castaño cayó al agua. Al principio Max comenzó a reír un poco, pero cuando pasaban los minutos, y Handa no salía, comenzó a preocuparse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico se lanzó al agua, transformándose así en sireno, y allí vio a su amigo, pero una chica le tenía agarrado por el cuello y le intentaba arrancar su perla.

-¡HANDA-KUN! –Gritó el verdadero dueño de la Perla, horrorizado.

La chica se giró, y Max pudo verla mejor. Tenia el pelo rizado y castaño, su cara hacía obvio que tenía mas o menos su edad, iba vestida de rojo, y en su cuello había un colgante con una pequeña llama.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Una sirenita.

Max miró con furia a la diablesa acuática, y luego fijó su vista en Handa, este había descolgado su perla, y cuando la muchacha no miraba se la lanzó con fuerza a Matsuno. A pesar de estar en el agua, el pelirrojo consiguió alcanzarla.

-¡NO! –Gritó la castaña.

Y justo cuando Max rozó el objeto rosado, gritó algo que le simplemente, le salió solo.

-¡Voz rosa perla! -Todo su cuerpo se puso del mismo color, transformándose en humano otra vez, aunque esta vez con una ropa particular.

Su pelo volvió a recogerse en forma de coletita, y también tenía el mismo gorro, sólo que era de color negro y rosa esta vez.

Llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color negro y un pantalón corto del mismo color. Un cinturón que tenía una gran clave de sol rosada. Levaba algo así como unas chanclas con una clave de sol también en la división del dedo gordo con los demás, de color rosado también. Y su perla se transformó en un micrófono.

"_¿Eh? ¿Ahora se supone que debo cantar?"_ Pensó con una mirada de sorpresa. _"P-pero.. ¡Yo no se cantar!"_

Una melodía comenzó a sonar. Y por alguna razón el pelirrojo se sabía la letra.

-Vale, vamos allá. Canto de sirena, ¡Arriba el telón! -La voz le salía sola, y Max comenzó a cantar;

_Impulsado por el viento del atardecer  
iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris_

oí una melodía antes del amanecer  
y esa es la canción que nunca podre olvidar.

La mujer se tapaba los oídos, mientras gritaba. _"¿Acaso tan mal canto?"_ Pensó el chico, aunque extrañamente no podía parar.

_las aves ya veo volar  
hacia oriente se alejaran_

_yo de un atajo se_  
_para ir a la isla del tesoro_

_en el paraíso de los siete mares_  
_se halla una tormenta de oscuro fragor_

_nueva vida renacerá_  
_y así podrás transmitir el amor_

Handa abrió mucho los ojos… Esa voz. Era definitivamente él…

_de los siete mares la melodía__  
__aunque llegue el día que hay que partir__desde que yo la pude oír__  
__nunca jamas la podre olvidar._

-¡Lluvia de amor! –Sonrió Max, aunque no llevaba el control de su cuerpo. La mujer seguía chillando. -¿Quieres oirla otra vez? –Preguntó guiñando un ojo con una pose algo… extraña.

"_Eso es lo más gay que he hecho en mi vida"_ Pensó llorando en su interior.

La mujer finalmente se marchó, y Max volvió a su forma de sireno. Consiguió sacar al castaño del agua.

-Handa-kun… -Susurró mirando con un pequeño sonrojo, al chico de sus sueños.

-Eres realmente tú… -Sonrió el castaño. –Nunca me dijiste tu nombre…

-Eso ahora no te importa… ¿Estás herido? –Preguntó, preocupado el sireno.

-No… -Asintió Handa.

En ese instante, Matsuno escuchó voces acercarse, y salió pitando de allí.

-¡Espera! –Gritó el castaño, pero su salvador ya se había marchado.

Mientras… En una roca cercana Kogure miraba su detector extrañado.

-Que raro… Aquí se detectan dos perlas… -Susurró el pequeño pingüino.

-Así que él tambien… -Una voz de chico asustó al ser azulado, y levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

–Tú tambien… ¿eh?

-¿Acaso no sabe lo que le ocurriría si se declara? –Preguntó el chico misterioso agachándose a la altura del pingüino.

-Puedes decirselo tú. –Respondió este alejándose. –Te hospedarás en el hotel, ¿cierto?

-No tengo otro sitio al que ir…

-Pues sígueme.

Esa misma noche, Max llegó al hotel sobre las 10 de la noche.

-¡Tobi-niichan! ¡Recuperé mi perla! –Gritó mientras entraba corriendo, feliz de la vida. Pero no fue a Tobitaka a quien se encontró, si no a alguien desconocido.

-Hola –saludó. El chaval tenia el pelo largo y celeste, recogido en una cola alta. El pelo le tapaba el ojo derecho. Su ojo visible era de un color cobrizo, muy bonito. Y tenía pinta de ser alguien frío.

-H-hola… ¿Un huesped? –Preguntó el pelirrojo dejando su maleta a un lado en la recepción.

-Algo así. –Sonrió de lado. –Kazemaru Ichirouta, encantado. –El chaval le tendió la mano.

-Matsuno Kuusuke, el placer es mio. –Max le dio la mano y en ese momento llegó Kogure.

-¡Max, Max! –Gritó saltando encima suya. –Te presento al príncipe de la perla agua marina, Kazemaru-san.

-¿Eh? –El chico parpadeó un par de veces. –¡Wah! ¡Asi que Ichi-chan es un príncipe también!

-¿Ichi-chan? –Susurró el mencionado.

-¡Ven! ¡Te enseñaré tu habitación, ¿si?! –Gritó otra vez mientras arrastró al chico a una habitación cercana a la suya.

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Tranquilo! –Tobitaka paró a Max por los hombros. -¿Qué decias de tu perla?

-¡Cierto! Ya la recuperé. –Dijo mientras abría su colgante, dejando ver el objeto pequeño y rosado.

-Bien, pues date un baño que la comida estará en unos instantes. –El mayor se dio la vuelta para acabar la comida, mientras los otros dos se bañaban.

Mientras, en un castillo submarino…

-Me has fallado, Natsumi. –Una voz grave regañaba a la diablesa acuática, que antes había atacado a Handa.

-Lo siento mucho, señor. –Se disculpó la muchacha.

-Lo que pasa, es que Natsumi-san es una tonta. ¿Acaso, no sabes capturar a una sirenita boba? –Una risa de loca inundó el salón en el que estaban la castaña y su jefe.

Apareció una muchacha de pelo verdoso, con un pañuelo blanco en el pelo que tapaba sus verdes orejas de gato, y con un colgante con una hoja otoñal del mismo color.

-Aki… -Sonrió cínicamente el hombre.

-Hiroto-sama… Haré lo que pueda para conseguir las perlas. –Sonrió dulcemente, pero luego su cara cambió y sus ojos se tornaron rojos. –Y puede que incluso tenga que matar a esas sirenuchas.

-Perfecto… -Sonrió de lado Hiroto.

Al día siguiente, Max se levantó tarde. Se cayó por las escaleras, y se cortó cuando pasó la hoja de su cuaderno en clase. En definitiva… una mañana de perros.

-Jo… Menudo dia… -Suspiró el chico apoyándose contra la pared del pasillo.

-¿Max-kun? –El pelirrojo abrió lo ojos para encontrarse con otros de un color castaño y algo preocupados. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡P-p-perfectamente! –Se sonrrojó. Entonces Handa fijó su vista en el colgante rosa del chico.

"_Ese colgante…"_ Pensó.

-Oye, Max-kun… ¿Te apetece ir al festival de Abril esta noche? –Preguntó el más alto acariciando la cabeza, (o más bien el gorro) del pelirrojo.

-Ah… S-si… Me encantaría… -Respondió Max sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Genial, nos veremos esta noche. –Handa se despidió y salió hacia su casa.

Matsuno subió a la azotea desprendiendo corazoncitos a su alrededor. Allí es donde había quedado con Kazemaru para volver a casa.

-Ichi-chaaan~ -Gritó el chico saltando encima del pensativo peliazulado.

-Max-kun, por favor no me llames así. –Respondió mirando hacia otro lado. -¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Has tomado café o algo así?

-Jo… Eres tan frío. –Respondió molesto. –Bueno… ¡Adivina!

-Dímelo de una vez… -Suspiró cansado el peliazulado con la mano en la frente.

-Handa-kun me ha pedido una cita –Dijo al fin con las manos en las mejillas.

-¡Qué dices! No puedes ir a esa cita, Max. –Regañó Kazemaru al chico.

-¿Cómo que no? Tu no eres mi madre ni nada por el estilo –Respondió este con las manos en las caderas.

-Ya. ¿Pero sabes lo que pasará si te declaras a un humano? Que te transformarás en burbujas. BURBUJAS, MAX.

A Matsuno se le pasó por la mente la idea de convertirse en burbujas. ¡Eso sería horrible!. Luego meneó la cabeza para disipar esa imagen.

-Si quieres, puedes ir. Pero yo iré contigo. –El peliazulado se cruzó de brazos, obstinado.

-¡PERO QUE DICES! Tu no puedes ir, cara de trucha. –Respondió el aludido, sacando la lengua.

-¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO, ALIENTO DE BOQUERÓN?

-CA-RA-DE-TRU-CHA.

Unas horas después, en el Hotel Perla, Max se preparaba para quedar con Handa. Ignorando todas las advertencias y amenazas que Kazemaru le daba. Finalmente, llegó la hora de partir, y tras despedirse de Kogure, Tobitaka y la molestia personificada, se fue.

En el festival, una muchacha de nombre Aki estaba vendiendo algunos peces de colores.

-¡TODOS VENGAN Y HAGANSE CON UN PEZ! ¡SON GRATIS! ¡LES GUSTA LA MÚSICA, Y QUIENES COMPARTEN SUS AFICIONES!

La muchacha sonrió sádicamente.

"_Ya sois mias…"_

Matsuno llegó puntual a la plaza en la que habían quedado.

"_Handa-kun y yo… Solos… Los dos…"_

-¡Max-kun! –El pelirrojo se giró sonriente, pero en vez de encontrarse sólo con Handa se fijó en que además dos "apuestas señoritas" iban de sus brazos.

-Oye, Shin-san. ¿Quién es este mocoso? –Preguntó una de ellas.

"… _¿Shin-san?" _

A Max le dio un tic en la ceja derecha.

-¡YO NO SOY UN MOCOSO! –Gritó.

-Vamos, Shin-san he visto una ropa muy sexy. –Dijo otra arrastrando al castaño.

Matsuno miró la escenita con el cejo fruncido y luego salió de allí corriendo.

-¡MAX-KUN! –Fue lo último que escuchó antes de desaparecer por una esquina con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entre tanto, Kazemaru iba andando por las calles del festival.

"_Se lo prometí a Kogure pero…"_

_¡Debes seguir a Max! ¡Seguro que hace alguna tontería!_

"_Es fácil decirlo"_ Pensó con fastidio.

Entonces chocó con alguien más alto que él, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-Wah, lo siento mucho. –Se disculpó ayudándolo a levantarse, un chaval que aparentaba su edad. Kazemaru se quedó mirándole.

Tenia el pelo marrón y corto, los ojos del mismo color. Y una cinta en el pelo de color naranja. Era alto y bien formado, atlético seria la palabra adecuada.

-¿No te habrás hecho daño, no? –Preguntó el chico sonriendo al peliazulado.

-N-no descuida… -Respondió sonrrojado.

"_¿Qué demonios me pasa?"_

-Bueno te doy mi pez en compensación, ¿eh? –El chaval le dio una bolsita con un pez azul dentro. –Me lo regalaron por ahí. –Rió el chico.

-Ahh… -Cuando se dispuso a irse, Kazemaru le agarró de la manga, y este se volteó. –Mellamokazemaruichiroutaenca ntado. –Dijo rapidamente el mas bajito y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-¡Haha! Yo soy Endo Mamoru –Se presentó el chico revolviendo el pelo a Kazemaru. –Ya nos veremos, ¿eh?

-Claro… -Cuando el chico se marchó, el peliazulado aún tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas. –Endo… kun… -Miró a su nuevo pez, y sonrió. –Es lindo, ¿eh?

Max se encontraba sentado en un banco con la mirada tapada por el gorro que solía llevar en su forma humana.

-Handa-kun… Es un idiota… -Susurró.

-¡MAX-KUN! –El chico levantó la vista, y el castaño que estaba en sus pensamientos lo agarró de las muñecas, saliendo de allí corriendo.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó este detrás de Handa.

-Las he conseguido despistar. –Sonrió él.

Max se soltó, enfadado.

-¿Por qué no vas a comprarle ropa sexy a esa chica? –Soltó. Handa se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sonrió.

-Porque he quedado contigo, no con esas tontas. –Matsuno apartó la mirada, para que su "amigo" no notara su sonrojada cara. Cuando se fijó estaban muy lejos de los demás, en un lugar con rocas, cerca del mar.

-Max-kun… ¿Dónde has comprado ese colgante? –Preguntó el chico agarrando el objeto. -¿Sabes? Puede sonar tonto, pero una persona hace poco me salvó, y llevaba lo mismo. Su voz era tan… -Handa suspiró soñador.

El pelirrojo no podía aguantarlo mucho más… Y por un impulso, mas que por otra cosa, comenzó a cantar. Pero lo hacía de pena, ya que estaba muy nervioso.

Handa lo miró extrañado, y avergonzado, Max salió de allí pitando.

"_Parece que no es él, después de todo…" _Pensó triste.

Entre tanto, en un lugar muy parecido a ese, un peliazul dejaba libre un pez.

"_Supongo que puedo darme un bañito…"_ Sonrió. Lo cierto, es que se sentía con muy buen humor.

Kazemaru saltó al mar, y su aspecto cambió. Los ojos, antes cobrizos eran ahora de color aguamarina. Y su pelo, ahora suelto, era algo más largo. Ahora en vez de piernas, tenía una gran cola del color de su pelo.

Entonces, el pececito con el que nadaba cambió el color de sus ojos a carmesí.

-¿Eh? –El chico miró detrás suya, y de la nada una diablesa acuática apareció. –¡AAAAAAAAH!

En la orilla de la playa, Matsuno miraba el mar con tristeza.

"_Seguro que Handa-kun piensa que me estaba burlando de él…" _Escondió su cabeza en las rodillas, cuando de repente escuchó un grito muy familiar. _"¿Kazemaru?"_

Max se lanzó al agua, y vio a una diablesa, (esta vez distinta) agarrando a su nuevo amigo por la muñeca, mientras le intentaba robar su perla.

-¡Kazemaru! –Gritó. La chica se volteó y sonrió de una manera sádica. –Vaya… En vez de una sirenita, me encuentro con dos príncipes, la mar de guapos. –Comenzó a reír.

-Guapa vas a quedar tu cuando acabe contigo. –Amenazó el pelirrojo, señalando a la chica.

"_De verdad, tengo que mejorar mis frases de héroe…"_

-¡VOZ ROSA PERLA!

Max comenzó a transformarse. Su ropa del otro día volvió a todo su cuerpo. Y su perla, volvió a convertirse en micrófono.

-Prepárate. –Sonrió. – Canto de sirena, ¡Arriba el telón! -Entonces, comenzó a cantar;

_Impulsado por el viento del atardecer  
iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris_

oí una melodía antes del amanecer

Por alguna razón a la chica no le afectaba el canto en absoluto.

-¡Hahaha! –Tus canciones no afectan a mi fino oído.

"_Es inútil…"_ Pensó el pelirrojo realmente preocupado.

Kazemaru, a pesar de estar agarrado por la cola, consiguió alcanzar el pañuelo de la chica, revelando sus orejas.

-¡Aaahhh! ¿Qué haces? –Gritó. Entonces, la mujer le soltó, por lo que pudo transformarse.

-¡VOZ AGUA PERLA!

Todo el cuerpo de Kazemaru se volvió de color celeste y su ropa comenzó a cambiar;

La camiseta era igual a la de Matsuno, sin tirantes y de color negra, sólo que esta tenía un broche de una clave de sol de color celeste en la parte derecha del pectoral. Luego, tenía unos pantalones cortos, vaqueros del color del broche, y para acabar unas chanclas iguales a las de Max de color celestes, tambien.

Su perla también se convirtió en micrófono.

-¡Vamos, Max! –Gritó.

-¡Sí! –Asintió el chico.

-¡CANTO DE SIRENA, ARRIBA EL TELÓN! –Dijeron al unisono.

_Cuando el nubarrón pudo desaparecer,__  
__se ocultó por detrás del arco Iris.__  
__Y se iluminó el cielo del anochecer.__  
__Como perlas, las estrellas__  
__pudieron al fin brillar._

La diablesa comenzó a gritar, intentando tapar sus orejas, inútilmente. Y a su vez dando vueltas mientras mostraba su bipolaridad.

_Y desde el Sur oigo silbar,  
ya es el tiempo de madurar.  
Ven, las aventuras son  
lo mejor para empezar._

Las voces de ambos chicos, al ser agudas, se compenetraban perfectamente. Creando una melodía perfecta.

_De los siete mares la melodía.__  
__Aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir,__  
__Desde que yo la pude oír,__  
__nunca jamás la voy a olvidar..._

-¡Lluvia… de amor! –Sonrió Max, haciendo a la muchacha gritar aún más.

-¿Quieres oirla otra vez? –Preguntaron a la vez los chicos guiñando un ojo.

-No, muchas gracias. –Se quejó la peliverde y desapareció.

-Eso ha estado bastante bien. –Sonrió Kazemaru.

-Ya te digo… ¡Un momento! ¡Has sonreido! –Gritó el pelirrojo señalando acusadoramente a su amigo.

-No seas idiota… -Respondió este mirando para otro lado. -¿Volvemos a casa?

-Antes… Tengo que hacer algo… -Susurró Max. -¡Luego te alcanzo!

Mientras, en el lugar donde antes estaban Handa y Matsuno. El primero, estaba sentado pensando en su salvador.

_Impulsado __por __el viento del atardecer__  
__iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris_

Handa levantó la vista, y se encontró con el sireno de cola rosada que le había salvado.

_oí una melodía antes del amanecer__  
__y esa es la canción que nunca podre olvidar._

-¡Espera! –Gritó Handa entrando al agua. El sireno saltó al mar y llegó hasta donde el castaño estaba.

-Handa-kun… -Susurró.

-Eres tu… -Dijo acercando su mano hasta el rostro del chico.

-Búscame. –Respondió. Ante la mirada confusa de su amado, Max le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Por favor… No dejes de buscarme. –Repitió. Y tras eso salió hacia alta mar.

"_¿Bus…carte…?"_ Pensó Handa con la mano en la mejilla, y sonrojado.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo **

Vale, ahora responderé algunas preguntitas;

**P:** ¿Porqué Kogure?

**R: **Todo en este Fanfic tiene explicación. Las personas que se hayan visto Mermaid Melody seguramente ya lo comprenden, pero las que no, les pido un poco de paciencia.

**P: **¿Van a cantar la misma canción TODO el fanfic?

**R: **¡Por supuesto que no! Tampoco van a cantar las canciones de la series (Sólo las que me gustan, y veo que tienen sentido XD) Pero en los primeros capítulos, si que cantan esta canción. O por lo menos hasta que aparezca el poseedor de la perla verde.

**P: **Los que hayan visto la serie se preguntaran; "Pero… ¿Acaso no va a haber Kazendo? (Por como acaba)"

**R: **Este Fanfic es una parodia, por lo que el transcurso y el final los pienso alterar. Y si veo que le gusta a mucha gente añadiré la temporada de Pure e.e

Eso es todo… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!

_En el próximo capitulo;_

_Kazemaru:"Oye, Max ¿Conoces al chico nuevo? Es muy raro, ¿no crees?"_

_Max: "Yo lo veo perfectamente normal…"_

_Kazemaru: "Ya… Por alguna razón se parece a ti…"_

_Max: "¡Ichi-chan! ¿NO ES ESA LA SIRENA DE LA PERLA VERDE?"_

_Kazemaru: "¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!"_

_Max: "En el próximo capítulo; Aparece el príncipe de la perla verde"_

_Kazemaru y Max: "¿Quieres oirlo otra vez?"_

_Max: "Eso… me sigue pareciendo gay…"_

_Kazemaru: "Ya te digo…"_

**-Anii-chan Sakka Yarou Ze**


	2. Aparece el príncipe de la perla verde

**Hola a todos, buenas noches. Me he pasado todo el día haciendo este capitulo *Cry forever***  
**Esto... Hola a todos, Buenas noches. Aqui estoy con el segundo capitulo de Mermaid Melody; Inazuma Eleven. Este me costó HORRORES. ¿Porque? Pues se me hizo aburrido. Yo quiero entrar ya a la acción. Con lo inspirada que estaba con un sueño que tuve de Haruna y Kogure TT_TT**  
**¡Ah! Una advertencia importante. Por petición de una amiga, este capitulo tiene algo de Shojo-Ai (Amor de chicas) Lo siento mucho, a la que no le guste. Puede pasarlo si lo desea... XD**  
**Bueno... Sin más dilación el capitulo 2...**

**¡PERO ANTES! Me gustaría enseñarles el siguiente video a los fans del HandaMatsu (Porque es un video MUY Kawaii) **  
** watch?v=MqNj1OnrwQ8&feature=related**  
**Ok ahora si. XD Warning: Este capitulo contiene faltas HORRIBLES de ortografia. (Gomene T_T es que cuando me puse a corregirlas se me cerro el word, asi sin guardar ni nada con todo acabado. Y gracias al guardado de seguridad que esto sigue vivo para hoy.**

**DISCLAIMER... ¿Ichi-chan? *w***

_**Kazemaru: Muuuuy bien... Inazuma Eleven, Mermaid Melody y las canciones de a continuacion son de la propiedad de personas muy importantes, pero no de Anii-chan. Ella solo nos hace quedar como chicos shotas y ridiculos... e.e Disfruten.**_

* * *

Era un Lunes por la mañana. Cuando Matsuno se levantó, ya era algo tarde. Vistiéndose como una bala y desayunando igual, le dio tiempo a llegar temprano a clase en compañía de Kazemaru.

-Vaya, Max. Si que te has dado prisa… -Comentó el peliazulado.

-Si… Es que hoy quiero ver temprano a Handa-kun. –Sonrió el chico sonrojado, y agarrandose las mejillas.

-Oye… ¿Sabes que tengo que vigilarte para que no te escapes de la lengua, no? Estaré encima tuya como una lapa.

-Pues vaya rollo. –El otro le miró de reojo con la misma postura que antes.

-¡Eh! ¡Tu eres Kaze-chan ,¿cierto?! –Una voz, hizo a ambos chicos girarse, y un adorable sonrrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Kazemaru.

-E-Endo-kun… -Susurró.

-Vaya… Te acuerdas de mi. –El chico sonrió angelicalmente mientras unos brillitos aparecían a su alrededor… Al menos en la imaginación de nuestro protagonista.

-Oye, Ichi-chan… ¿Quién es este chico? ¡Haha! Te has puesto rojo. –Rió Max.

-Por favor, Matsuno. Callate. –Susurró Ichirouta mirando de reojo a su amigo.

Endo se rió por el comentario del pelirrojo.

-Yo soy Endo Mamoru. Soy un estudiante de intercambio de 3º curso. –Asintió orgulloso.

-Ahh. Entiendo… Yo me llamo Matsu… -Comenzó Max, pero Kazemaru le pegó un empujón y se puso en su lugar.

-Y-yo… voy a 2º curso. –Rió nervioso el peliazulado.

-Bueno… Entonces nos veremos pronto, ¿eh? Hasta luego. –Se despidió sonriente el mayor, y entró al centro.

-Wah… Mamoru Endo-kun –Suspiró soñador Ichirouta.

-Y luego eres TU el que debe vigilarme a MI. –Respondió molesto Max, levantandose del suelo.

-¡L-lo siento mucho! –Se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa el chico, ayudando a su amigo.

En ese momento, pasó un chico dando saltitos y vueltas por delante de ambos principes, que se quedaron un poco raros. Era un chaval de mas o menos su misma edad. Tenía la piel muy morena, y su pelo de color verde estaba recogido en una cola alta. Iba cantando una canción muy pegadiza.

-Ese niño… Era algo extraño, ¿no crees? –Preguntó Kazemaru parpadeando un par de veces.

-Nah, lo que pasa es que es feliz. No como tú. A-MAR-GA-DO. –Rió el pelirrojo, intentando picar al otro.

-Que te den, Max. –Respondió enfadado el de la coleta para luego marcharse a clases.

-No te enfades, Ichi-chan. –Volvió a reir su amigo. –¡Espera!

En la clase, la profesora presentó al chico que antes los amigos habían visto. Sólo que ahora parecia mucho mas serio y miraba con frialdad a la clase. O mas bien, a una persona en particular. Handa.

-Chicos, este el Midorikawa Ryuuji, viene de Europa del sur y va a ser vuestro nuevo compañero.

Kazemaru y Max se miraron, el primero preocupado, el segundo con una gran sonrisa de cómplice en la cara.

Cuando la clase acabó ambos se acercaron al nuevo el cual les recibió con una sonrisa.

-Hola Midorikawa, yo soy Max y este es Kazemaru. –Se presentó el del gorro, amablemente.

-¡Hola, chicos! Encantado. –Asintió el peliverde. Acto seguido, Handa salió de la clase y Midorikawa se levantó. -¿Me disculpais, por favor? –Luego de eso, el chico se fue. Dejando a Max y Kazemaru con la palabra en la boca.

-Pero… ¡Vaya maleducado! –Se quejó el peliazul volviendo a su sitio.

"_¡Pues yo pienso ser su amigo como sea!" _Se dijo a si mismo Matsuno volviendo a su sitio tambien.

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Al llegar la noche, Max estaba ocupado en su escritorio, y mientras Kazemaru se estaba dando un baño.

-¡Odio ser humano! Mi cola es lo mejor. –Se oyó desde la habitación del pelirrojo, el cual hizo una mueca de molestia.

-Claro, claro. Pero podrías bañarte en tu habitación, ¿sabes?

-No seas egoista, Max. Tu baño es mas grande. –Respondió el peliazul, exigente.

-Haz lo que quieras… -Susurró el otro aún a lo suyo.

Un rato después, el acoplado salió del baño con una cara de inmensa felicidad.

-Eh, Max ¿Qué tienes ahí?

El pelirrojo sonrió y le plantó en la cara al otro una pulsera hecha de trencitas, de color celeste.

-Wow, una pulsera brasileña. –Sonrió ampliamente Kazemaru agarrando el accesorio. –Eso es en lo que estabas concentrado, ¿eh?

-Si. Como tu eres el principe de la perla aguamarina, tu pulsera es de ese color. La mia es rosa, pero somos un equipo. –El peliazul sonrió otra vez y asintió. Despues fijó su mirada en la mesa, donde había otra pulsera brasileña, solo que esta era de color verde.

-Oye… ¿y eso? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡Ah! Es para Midorikawa. Ya sabes… Midori-kawa*. –Max comenzó a reir.

-Ahh… ¿Se la vas a dar a ese borde?

-No es borde, a lo mejor tenía prisa.

-Ya… Lo que tu digas… Buenas noches, Max. –Dijo Kazemaru antes de irse.

-Buenas noches, Ichi-chan~ -Respondió el otro intentando molestarle.

Mientras, en el piso de abajo, Tobitaka y Kogure veían la tele, donde aparecia una muchacha morena con una perla verde en su colgante.

-Tobitaka-san… -Empezó el pequeño pingüino. -¿Crees que es ella? Ya sabes que la princesa de la perla verde es morena.

-No podemos estar seguros, Kogure… Pero puede ser…

En ese momento, el timbre de recepción sonó, y Tobitaka fue a ver de quien se trataba. Cuando llegó sus ojos se toparon con otros de un color verde intenso. Un niño, que probablemente sería uno o dos años menor que Max y Kazemaru, estaba temblando como un flan.

-Uh… ¿Puedo ayudarte? –Preguntó el mayor parpadeando un par de veces.

-S-si! –El pequeño asintió fuertemente. –Y-yo… esto… quería una habitación doble…

-Claro. ¿Podrías darme tus datos, por favor? –Cuando Tobitaka pasó atrás del mostrador, un chico con el pelo crema, empujó al mas pequeño. Eso molestó un poco al del pelo violáceo, mas el otro no pareció inmutarse.

-Goenji Shuuya. –Dijo el chaval. El nombre del niño se le hizo familiar a Tobitaka, pero lo ignoró.

-Bien, vuestra habitación es la numero 12. –Respondió el dueño del hotel, dándole las llaves al pelicrema.

-Gracias. –Respondió frío. –Vamos, Toramaru.

El pequeño asintió tímidamente y salió detrás del chico.

-Menudo idiota, ese Goenji… -Susurró para sí Tobitaka.

Mientras, en un castillo submarino…

-Hiroto-sama… ¿Cree usted que una princesa sirena se rebajaría al nivel de ser cantante de Pop? –Preguntó Aki, mirando por la televisión a la misma muchacha, que veían Tobitaka y Kogure.

-Puede ser…

-Hiroto-sama, dejeme ir a atraparla, por favor. –Suplicó Natsumi.

-No, deme una oportunidad a mi, Hiroto-sama. Prometo complacerle. –Respondió rapidamente la otra.

-Me conmueven vuestras súplicas. Id las dos. –Rió el chico.

-Sí, Hiroto-sama. –Dijeron ambas.

Cuando las diablesas desaparecieron, una chica de entre 12 y 13 años apareció detrás del muchacho.

-Hiroto-sama… Ústed sabe perfectamente que esa no es la princesa de la perla verde… -Dijo con voz aguda. Hiroto sólo atinó a reirse.

-Lo sé, Haruna… Pero puede ser una buena trampa para esos principes molestos…

La chica comenzó a reir tambien.

A la mañana siguiente, Max fue muy feliz a darle su regalo a Midorikawa, pero ni él, ni Handa estaban en clase.

-Que raro… ¡Eh, Ichi-chan! Acompañame a buscar a Midorikawa. –Pidió el chico sacudiendo a su amigo.

-Va, va… -Susurró Kazemaru. De todos modos, si no aceptaba, seguro que Max le arrastraría con él.

Cuando iban por el pasillo, buscando a su nuevo amigo, el peliazulado escuchó algo desde una de las salas de música. Era una melodía hermosa a piano. La cual te llenaba de un inexplicable gozo. Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado de donde provenía la canción y se encontro con un castaño, bastante concentrado en tocar.

-Endo-kun… -Susurró Ichirouta.

-¡Ah! Kaze-chan, me asustaste. –Rió el mayor, revolviendole el pelo al peliazulado, el cual se sonrrojó un poco.

-¿Tocabas el piano? –Preguntó mirando hacia otro lado, para ocultar su sonrrojo.

-Sí, tengo un recital pronto. –Sonrió Endo. –Toma. –Luego le dio tres entradas. –Vendrás, ¿no?

-P-por supuesto. –Asintió fuertemente el de la coleta.

-Genial, pues nos veremos allí. –Respondió el castaño. –Me voy a clase, ¿vale?

Luego de eso, el chico agarró su maleta, y se fue. Dejando ahí a Kazemaru con la cara como un tomate, una segunda vez desde que lo conoció.

Max subió hasta la azotea. Por alguna razón Kazemaru se había desvanecido en el aire. Pero le daba igual. Ya en la azotea escolar, el pelirrojo oyó voces, y estaba seguro que una de ellas era de Handa. Se asomó, silenciosamente y se dispuso a escuchar.

Para su sorpresa, Midorikawa estaba ahí con el castaño. Y DEMASIADO cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó Handa mirando los ojos oscuros del moreno.

Pero Ryuuji se quedó quieto sin dejar de mirarle.

"_Me he equivocado… Este chico… No puede ser él…" _Se dijo para sí mismo. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Y comenzó a llorar como un loco.

-¿M-Midorikawa? –Preguntó de nuevo el castaño, alucinado. –Eh... N-no llores, por favor.

-Este… que tú… Y luego él… Y no lo voy a encontrar… -Midorikawa decía cosas sin sentido mientras sollozaba y agarraba a Handa en un abrazo apretado.

-¿Ah? T-tranquilo, hombre… -El castaño abrazó tambien al peliverde ante la atenta mirada de Max, el cual no había oido una palabra.

"_Se estan abrazando… ¡Yo me voy de aquí!" _Pensó tristemente, tirando la pulsera verde al suelo y corriendo hasta su clase.

Las clases acabaron, Max iba cabizbajo hacía el Hotel. Kazemaru se había quedado en clases para escuchar a alguien tocar el piano… Vaya bobada…

Cuando el pelirrojo llegó vió a una muchacha mirando con mucha atención el hotel.

-¿Puedo ayudarla? –Preguntó Matsuno, sonriente.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! –Respondió. –M-me gustaría hospedarme por un par de dias…

-Entiendo… Pasa.

Dentro del hotel, Tobitaka tomó los datos de la chica, la cual subió a su habitación. Kogure miró atentamente a la muchacha. Sin duda era la que habían visto anteriormente en la tele. La perla de color verde estaba en un collar de oro, colgando de su cuello.

Tras ayudar a recoger y ordenar el hotel, Max se fue a su habitación. Lo cierto es que lo único que queria en ese momento era llorar. Puso la radio y una canción que le era familiar comenzó a sonar.

"_Esta canción… Realmente expresa cómo me siento…"_ Pensó.

_¿Es que no ves que estoy hecha… para ti?_

_Loca por ti…_

_Te Adoro…_

Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta de Matsuno. Cuando abrió, la muchacha que conoció en la entrada le miraba con una mueca de disgusto.

-Perdona… ¿Puedes quitar la musica? –Preguntó con un tono de molestia.

-¿Eh? Pero la música no esta alta, y estoy cantando bajito. Es una cancion muy bonita y muy romantica. –Respondió Max con impertinencia.

-Pero yo ODIO esta canción. –La chica entró a la habitación, y apagó la radio por si misma.

-¡¿PERO QUE HACES?! Que sepas que esta canción me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor. –Gritó el pelirrojo a punto de llorar.

-…¿En… serio? –Preguntó la chica.

-¡Pues claro! Hay un chico que me gusta mucho, pero no puedo decirselo… Hoy le he visto con otro chico, abrazandose en la azotea. Esta canción habla de todo lo que siento… Puede que la cantante, Urabe Rika, sienta lo mismo que yo… -Max bajó la mirada, para que no se le distinguieran las lágrimas. De repente notó como alguien le acariciaba por el gorro.

-No sabes… cuanta razón tienes… -Sonrió la mujer. Acto seguido se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba en ese momento, junto con un gorro de pesca.

La chica tenía el pelo cortado por los hombros y de color celeste. Los ojos de color azul plomizo, grandes y con muchas pestañas. La piel era morena y los labios grandes.

-U-Urabe… Rika-san… -Susurró Max.

La chica sonrió con nostalgia.

-Si, soy yo… -Asintió. –Y… como tu has dicho… Si que me siento algo triste. Verás. Yo siempre he estado enamorada de mi guardaespaldas. Y hace unos dias me ocurrió lo mismo. Vi a la persona que amo como tú, con otro chico…

-¿Les viste de cerca? –Preguntó el pelirrojo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-B-bueno… No pero… -Empezó la morena, pero Max le cortó.

-Entonces tienes que asegurarte. –Declaró el chico agarrando a la muchacha por la muñeca y arrastrandola fuera de la habitación. Allí se encontró con Kazemaru.

-¡Ah! Ma- -Antes de decir nada, el pelirrojo con la mano libre le agarró tambien de la muñeca.

-¡Es la hora de la verdad! –Sentenció.

-¿L-la hora… de la verdad?

"_Creo que Max-kun vive por aquí… Hoy ha estado muy raro" _ Pensaba Handa mientras andaba cerca del Hotel Perla.

-¡TAXI! –Se oyó. El castaño levantó la cabeza.

"_¿Max-kun?"_

El chico salió corriendo. Pero no llegó a tiempo. Max ya se había ido en taxi.

"_Que raro…"_

-¿Qué es eso de la hora de la verdad? Y… ¿Por qué estoy en un taxi? –Preguntó a la nada Kazemaru.

-¡Pare aquí! –Gritó Max de pronto.

Tras bajar y pagar al conductor, Rika se fijó en una sombra, cerca del muelle que es donde habían parado.

-Esa es… -Susurró.

La sombra se giró dejando ver a una chica de piel muy blanca, ojos color plomizo, y con el pelo rosa y largo. Llevaba un traje y corbata.

-¡Rika-san! –Dijo la muchacha, y fue corriendo a abrazarla. -¿Dónde te habias metido? Me has tenido preocupada. –Le reprochó.

-T-Touko… yo… -Susurró la peliazul.

-Casi me da un infarto, ¿sabes? Esta semana fui a hablar con un productor para tu siguiente disco. Y luego desaparecistes. ¿Dónde estabas? –Repitió la pelirrosa con el ceño frucido.

-Un… ¿productor…? –Preguntó la otra.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué si no?

-T-Touko… Yo tenía que decirte… Que… -Empezó Rika, pero antes de poder volver a hablar una ola gigante con forma de dragón atacó a las chicas.

-¡RIKA! –Gritó Touko intentando agarrar la mano de la cantante, pero falló y tras tragar mucho agua calló desmayada.

-¡Max! ¿Crees que...? –Empezó Kazemaru mirando a su amigo.

-Sin duda… Debe ser una de esas malditas diablesas… -Respondió el pelirrojo corriendo hacia el agua, volviendo a agarrar al peliazul.

Dentro del agua, encontraron a Natsumi con Aki. Las dos diablesas de los dias anteriores. Intentando agarrar el colgante de Rika.

-Oye Natsumi… -Empezó la peliverde. –Este colgante es falso. –Repsondió enfadada.

-¿¡Qué?! –Gritó la castaña agarrando de un manotazo el colgante.

-Tranquila… Mira quien viene por ahí.

Ambos chicos llegaron hasta donde las enemigas estaban.

-Dos por el precio de una… Me gusta… -Rió sádicamente Aki, cambiando sus ojos a unos de color rojo.

-¡ESTABA VIENDO UN MOMENTO YURI ÉPICO NO ME JODAIS DE NUEVO! –Gritó Max agarrandose el pelo y cerrando los ojos, frustrado.

-M-Max… tranquilizate… -Susurró Kazemaru sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Tranquilo, chaval… -Rió Natsumi. –No es a esta impostora a quien queremos…

-¡Entonces preparaos! –Sonrió con suficiencia el principe de la perla aguamarina.

"_Jo… ¿Cómo es que sus frases si molan?" _Pensó Max mirando de reojo a su amigo.

-¡Voz rosa Perla!

-¡Voz agua Perla!

Ambos chicos se transformaron en cantantes y se prepararon para cantar, ante la mirada de horror de las diablesas.

-¡Canto de Sirena, arriba el telón! –Dijeron al unisono.

_Impulsado por el viento del atardecer  
iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris_

Las chicas gritaban sin parar, soltando a la peliazul, la cual salió a flote.

_las aves ya veo volar  
hacia oriente se alejaran_

_yo de un atajo se_  
_para ir a la isla del tesoro_

_en el paraíso de los siete mares_  
_se halla una tormenta de oscuro fragor_

_nueva vida renacerá_  
_y así podrás transmitir el amor_

Gracias al oleaje, Rika pudo llegar a la orilla, justo al lado de Touko.

_de los siete mares la melodía  
aunque llegue el día que hay que partirdesde que yo la pude oír  
nunca jamas la podre olvidar._

-¡Lluvia… de amor! –Max y Kazemaru se sonrieron. -¿Quieres oirla otra vez?

Las diablesas desaparecieron con un ultimo grito, y ambos amigos salieron del agua para ver como estaban las chicas.

-Rika… Rika, por favor despierta… -Touko estaba zarandeando a la cantante mientras que las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. –Rika… yo… yo te quiero, ¿sabes?

La peliazul abrió un ojo.

-¿En serio? –Sonrió.

-¡IDIOTA! –Gritó la otra sonrrojada, mientras su amiga reía. –¡Me has asustado!

Rika seguia riendo mientras abrazaba a su guardaespaldas.

-Oye Touko… -La pelirrosa miró a Rika ladeando la cabeza, pero en ese instante la peliazul la agarró de la nuca plantandole un beso en los labios.

-R-R-Rika… -Susurró sonrrojada.

-Yo tambien te quiero~

-Vaya… Al final las diablesas tontas, han servido para algo. –Rió Max.

-Si… Pero ahora toca tu hora de la verdad. –Respondió Kazemaru mirando al pelirrojo de reojo.

-¿Eh? ¿C-como sabes tu eso?

-Pues no soy tonto. ¿Sabes Max? –Rió el peliazul ahora. –Llevabas toda la clase de Matematicas deprimido. Y no hablabas con Midorikawa, ni babeabas por Handa. La unica explicación es que los hayas visto juntos.

-Maldigo tu cerebro, Ichi-chan… -Susurró mirando hacia otro lado. Kazemaru volvió a reir y lo hundió en el agua, para volver a casa.

Mientras, en un árbol cercano…

-Vaya… Asi que esos dos… -Susurró un peliverde agarrando una perla del mismo color. -¡Que divertido! –Sonrió.

Esa noche, Max se estaba bañando cuando alguien apareció por detrás suya tapandole los ojos.

-¿Eh? –Max levantó una ceja.

-Soy yo, tonto. –Rió Kazemaru saliendo de detrás del pelirrojo.

-Ah… ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Matsuno sonriente.

-Toma. Para que vayais tú y Handa. Es para el concierto de mi queri… De nuestro compañero Endo. –Sonrió nervioso el peliazul.

-Un concierto… ¿eh?

Al día siguiente, sábado, Handa surfeaba tranquilamente con su amigo Tsunami, cuando decidió que era hora de ir a casa a descansar un rato. De camino allí se encontró con Max que lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Max-kun? –Preguntó el castaño alzando una ceja.

-H-hola… Handa-kun… -Sonrió nervioso el del gorro. –E-esto… yo queria…

"_No puedo decirselo…"_ Pensó Max _"¿Qué haré si me rechaza?"_

-¿Si…? –Handa comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Yo… -Entonces, se fijó en que un botón de la camisa de Handa estaba roto. –Oye… Se te puede caer el botón. Si quieres te lo puedo coser.

-Claro… -Sonrió el castaño, provocando un sonrrojo en Max. –Pasa.

Cuando entraron en la casa, Handa le dio al pelirrojo una caja de costuras.

-Yo voy a darme una ducha, pero salgo en seguida, ¿si? –El otro sólo atinó a asentir. Cuando Handa se marchó, Max se puso a coser el botón.

"_Handa-kun… en la ducha, y yo aquí… cosiendole un botón…"_ El del gorro se sonrrojó a morir. _"Es como si… estuvieramos casados…" _

De repente Max notó un pichazo en el dedo índice.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¿QUÉ PASA? –Handa entró al salón corriendo en toalla.

-N-no… no es nada… Sólo me pinché. –Rió el pelirrojo nervioso.

-Tonto… -Susurró el castaño. Max abrió los ojos, y el surfista agarró el dedo del que salía sangre y se lo metió en la boca. Otra vez un feroz sonrrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del principe.

-Han…da-kun… -Susurró. Cada vez iba alejandose un poco mas, hasta que sin quererlo le dio a un mando que activava el radiocasette.

Handa soltó el dedo y se quedó pensativo escuchando la canción que sonaba. Era una melodía a piano. Al lado del casette había una caja en la que en letra grande ponía ''HANDA''

''_El compositor debe ser el difunto padre de Handa-kun…" _Pensó Max mirando al castaño, que aún no reaccionaba.

Despues de unos minutos, Handa se levantó y apagó la radio.

-Esto es tuyo, ¿verdad? –Dijo acercandose a un mueble. Luego, le lanzó la pulsera brasileña verde que había hecho con tanto esfuerzo Max.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! –Asintió él.

-Nos viste a mi y a Midorikawa… ¿cierto? –Antes de que Matsuno respondiera, Handa se adelantó. –Entre él y yo no hay anda… No malinterpretes las cosas, ¿eh? –Sonrió.

El del gorro se sonrrojó a más no poder y sonrió tambien.

-O-oye… ¿Handa-kun? –El castaño le miró. -¿Querrías venir mañana a un concierto de piano? Va tocar Endo Mamoru, ese chico de primero… -Dijo al fin, hecho un manojo de nervios.

-¡CLARO! –Sonrió Handa. –Iré encantado, Max-kun.

Al día siguiente, en un palacio submarino. Un chico contemplaba un cristal, en el que en el interior se encontraba otro niño, menor que él. El niño del cristal tenía el pelo de color rubio cobrizo recogido en una pequeña coleta alta, los ojos estaban cerrados y debajo suya había una gran cola amarilla.

-¿No es hermoso…? Un principe sireno enjaulado… Aunque me gustaría tener a los siete… -Susurró para sí el chico.

-Hiroto-sama… -Una voz aguda inundo el salón en el que las dos diablesas y el chico se encontrban. –Tu intención es derrotar a la reina del agua, ¿nee?

-Asi es… -Sonrió el hombre.

-Para eso se necesitan las siete perlas… Y yo sé como conseguirlas. Los principes, son mas fuertes unidos, y por la ineptitud de mis compañeras ahora esos dos no se separan… Pero yo encontraré la manera de atraparlas. –Apareció una chica de unos 12 o 13 años. Tenía el pelo corto, ondulado y de color azul. Unas gafas de color rosa en la cabeza. Los ojos de color celeste. Y un colgante con una flor rosa. Tambien tenía un vestido largo de color rosa y negro.

-Haruna-chan… Espero que estes en lo cierto. –Una vez mas, Hiroto sonrió sádicamente.

En la playa un chico de pelo verdoso miraba su perla con tristeza…

_~Flashback~_

"**Mar del Atlantico. 2008"**

Un niño de unos 8 años lloraba en una roca, debajo del mar. El pequeño tenía el pelo rojo, los ojos de color jade y la piel muy blanca.

-¿Qué te pasa? –El chico abrió los ojos para ver a un niño con aparentemente su misma edad. Tenía el pelo verde y largo y los ojos del mismo color. Tambien tenía una larga cola verde.

-M-mi mamá… M-mi papá… y mi hermanito… -Comenzó el pelirrojo entre sollozos. -No se donde estan… Hubo un accidente en el barco y… y… -El pequeño volvió a esconder su cara entre sus bracitos.

-¡Eh pero no llores! –Dijo el sireno abrazando al niño. –Venga, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Kiyama… Handa. –Asintió él.

-Kiyama-kun. ¿eh? –Sonrió el peliverde.

-T-tu… eres como Ariel… -Susurró Kiyama mirando la cola de su nuevo amigo.

-Yo no se quien es esa tal Ariel… -Respondió el otro. –Pero mi nombre el Midorikawa Ryuuji. RY-UU-JI. Acuerdate, ¿eh?

-Si, me acordaré Ryu-chan –Sonrió, por primera vez el pequeño pelirrojo. Haciendo que el otro se sonrrojara un poco.

_~Fin del Flashback~_

-Kiyama…kun… -Susurró Midorikawa mientras algunas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Esa misma noche el concierto de Endo Mamoru empezó. El salón estaba lleno de personas para oir al pianista. Entre ellas Max, Handa… y Kazemaru.

-Oye, se supone que me diste las invitaciones para esta a solas con Handa-kun –Susurró molesto el pelirrojo. –No necesito sujeta-velas.

-Cállate. Yo estoy aquí para evitar que desaparezcas.

-Si, hombre. Tu estas aquí para ver a tu "Endo-kun" –Respondió Max imitando la voz de Kazemaru, el cual se puso como un tomate.

Para suerte de el del gorro, comenzó el concierto. Endo empezó a tocar la pieza que ya había oido el peliazul anteriormente.

"_Esa canción… Es la que compuso el padre de Handa-kun…" _Pensó Matsuno mirando a su acompañante, el cual no se imutó. El chico volvió su mirada al piano y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la música.

Pasó un minuto, y Handa se levantó de su asiento.

-Handa. –El castaño miró a Kazemaru. –Este tambien debería tomar el aire… -Susurró señalando a Max, el cual se había dormido.

Cuando salieron del salón, los chicos se encontraron con cierto peliverde.

-¡Ah! ¡Midorikawa! Deberías entrar a escuchan a Endo. Toca tan bien que la melodía te llega hasta el corazón. –Sonrió el más bajito.

-Ya… Tanto que te has dormido, ¿eh? –Rió Handa. –Yo voy a comprar algo, esperame aquí.

Cuando el castaño se fue Max sonrió a Midorikawa.

-Mira, esto te lo he hecho como regalo de bienvenida. –El pelirrojo sacó de su bolsillo la pulsera brasileña que le hizo al peliverde.

Este se quedó mirandola un momento. La cogió, sonrió a Max y luego se fue sin decir una palabra. El principe parpadeó un par de veces y se encogió de hombros.

Al fin, acabó la canción y Endo se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Creo que voy a felicitar a Endo-kun –Sonrió Kazemaru.

Entonces, una chica de pelo azul y corto apareció en el escenario.

-Muy bien… Con esto debería bastar. –Sonrió sádicamente, y comenzó a tocar una melodía horrible, que hacía que todos los que estaban alrededor quedaran hipnotizados.

En el camerino de Endo un peliazul entró sonriente.

-Endo-kun… Has tocado muy bien. –Kazemaru se sonrrojó un poco.

-Gracias… Kaze-chan… -Dijo con tono cansado.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó preocupado el peliazul.

-Esta canción me… cansa mucho… -Dijo el mayor, en un susurro apenas audible.

Afuera del teatro, Midorikawa miró la pulsera que le había dado el pelirrojo, hasta que oyó una canción horrible proveniente del gran edificio.

-Esa cancion… -Susurró el peliverde.

En el escenario la chica seguía tocando.

"_Vamos… Estoy segura de que me oís principes…"_

-¡Voz agua Perla! –Se oyó de repente, haciendo que Haruna, la diablesa esbozara una maléfica sonrisa.

Kazemaru se transformó en cantante en frente de todo el mundo, que al estar hipnotizados no se daban cuenta de nada.

-¡Muy bien! –Rió la diablesa. -¿Y el otro principito?

-¡Voz rosa Perla! –Se oyó de nuevo. Ambos peliazules miraron a la puerta del teatro, allí se vió a Max transformado en cantante tambien.

Ambos chicos iban a cantar, pero el publico, ahora a merced de la peliazul comenzó a rodear a ambos chicos. Todo parecía perdido, ya que ninguno sabía muy bien como librarse de ellos sin hacerles daño.

-¡Voz verde Perla! –Kazemaru y Max abrieron mucho los ojos y se volvieron al escenario. Detrás de la diablesa se encontraba cierto peliverde que comenzó a transformarse.

El pelo de Midorikawa se soltó, pero luego se volvió a recoger en un moño alto. Llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas y cuello de punta de color negro. En la punta del cuello tenía una especie de broche pequeño de una clave de sol verde. Llevaba unos pantalones del color del broche y cortos. Y unas sandalias negras.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Se quejó la diablesa, sin dejar de tocar.

-Significa que ha llegado tu fin. –Sonrió con superioridad el peliverde. -¡Canto de Sirena, Arriba el telón!

Comenzó una melodía que ni Kazemaru ni Max conocían. Y Midorkawa comenzó a cantar.

_Las estrellas que brillan en la noche,  
con un brillo fuerte y parpadeante.  
Por esa sonrisa preciosa.  
Voy a sacar mis esperanzas,  
y las convertiré en una estrella fugaz._

Tanto Max, como Kazemaru se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Quién es…? –Empezó el peliazul.

-Es obio… El principe de la perla verde. –Le respondió su amigo.

La diablesa comenzó a gritar.

_Incluso si se trata de una luz solitaria poco fiable,  
Incluso si es la soledad que puede desaparecer en la pura oscuridad._

_Ah, me encontré con el sol en mi pecho._

_Un sueño de mi corazón que deseo que se cumpla._

La chica seguía gritando mientras las personas hipnotizadas iban cayendo poco a poco.

_Las estrellas que brillan en la noche,  
con un brillo fuerte y parpadeante.  
Por esa sonrisa preciosa.  
Voy a sacar mis esperanzas,  
y las convertiré en una estrella fugaz._

Midorikawa acabó la canción sonriente.

-¡Lluvia… de amor! –Guiñó un ojo a la diablesa, la cual pegó un último berrido. -¿Quieres oirla otra vez?

La muchacha al fin se fue, cuando Max y Kazemaru quisieron hablar con Midorikawa, tambien se había ido. Dejando a ambos chicos extrañados.

A la mañana siguiente, Kazemaru y Max corrian hacia el colegio otra vez.

-¡Maldito seas Matsuno Kuusuke! –Gritó por enésima vez el peliazul.

-Lo siento. –Repitió tambien por enésima vez el otro. Cuando llegaron, aún era temprano y se encontraron con Midorikawa.

-¡Buenos dias, Mido-chan! –Sonrió Max.

-¿Mido…chan? –Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ignórale, te va a llamar asi, quieras o no. –Sonrió, resignado "Ichi-chan"

-Me gustó mucho la canción que cantaste. ¿Me la enseñarás? –Rió el pelirrojo entrando al centro.

El peliverde sonrió a Kazemaru.

-¿Qué opinas del principe de la perla rosa? –Preguntó el peliazul.

-Pues… es muy divertido –Rió Midorikawa.

-Si… se parece a ti en algo. –Sonrió tambien el de la coleta.

El peliverde miró su muñeca donde ahora estaba la brasileña que hizo el del gorro.

-Si… supongo que si…

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo **

*Midori = verde en japonés

¡Hey! Gracias por leer Mermaid Melody; Inazuma Eleven.

Ahora te dejaré algunos links a sus canciones.

Impulsada: (La que cantan Max y Kazemaru)  watch?v=rndBJg8EdqI

La canción a piano de Endo:  watch?v=qKhvvTIFixI

Star Line: (La canción que canta Midorikawa)  watch?v=BXjgmh8lIMQ

¡Vale! Preguntas;

**P: ¿Seguuuuuro que va a haber Kazendo?**

Siii X3 Tranquilidad en las masas. Yo no digo que no vaya a haber un poco de fanservice KazeMiya, que lo habrá pero el fic es totalmente Kazendo

**P: ¿WTF? ¿Qué pintan aquí Toramaru y Goenji?**

Bueeeeno… e.e La verdad, me gusta el ToraTobi. *-* Pero ademas como dije antes, todo en este fic esta relacionado, asi que os tendreis que esperar para ver xD

**P:¡ESA CANCION ES DE HIROTO!**

(¿Eso no es una pregunta?) Si, la cancion es de Hiroto-sama (?) Y la canta Midorikawa porque él es tan genial que puede hacer eso.

**P:¿Va a haber canciones especiales para cada principe?**

Si.

**P:¿Quién es el principe de amarillo? *O***

El amarillo es mi color favorito, es bonito porque es el color de mi fruta favorita el limón… Ah, no lo voy a decir. Pero de seguro que _cierta _persona lo adivina (Hablo de esa persona que reveló la identidad de Haruna. ¡Maldigo tu cerebro inteligente! Dx (?)

**P:¿WTF? ¿Tú no odiabas a Touko?**

Bueeeeeeeeeno… No la ODIO… En verdad si, pero solo porque quiere tema con Tsunami Dx A mi la chavala me cae bien, a ver XD Y mas si la emparejamos con Rika *¬* (Dejadme, soy feliz con el único Yuri que me gusta TT_TT)

Bueeeeeeeeeeno… Pues hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de Mermaid Melody; Inazuma Eleven. ^^

_En el próximo capitulo;_

_Kazemaru: ¡Eh Max, Mido! ¿Os apetece ir al acuario?_

_Max: Ahora no…_

_Kazemaru: ¿Qué le pasa?_

_Midorikawa: Esta preparando su vela…_

_Kazemaru: ¿Vela?_

_Midorikawa: Ya sabes… si este viernes escribes tu nombre y el de tu amor en una vela y la prendes en la cueva de las sirenas, se dice que se hará realidad._

_Kazemaru: ¿En serio? ¡Max, pásame una de esas velas!_

_Midorikawa: Heh… En el próximo episodio; Un beso a la luz de las velas._

_Max: ¿Quieres oirlo otra…? KAZEMARU ESA ES MI VELA, ¡NO LA TOQUES!_


	3. Un beso a la luz de las velas

**Hola, gentecilla del mundo aqui Anii-chan. Lamento comunicar que este capitulo es corto, ya que he estado enferma en cama y todo y no he podido escribir mucho T_T Ah y ahora el Lunes empieza el colegio para mi (4º de Secundaria) Asi que actualizaré menos seguido.**  
**Por cierto, he estado pensando en hacer un rol de Inazuma Eleven (No sobre futbol que hay 32154135315, si no de la vida de los chicos y... yaoi *¬*) Mis amigas y yo hemos cogido a Max (Of course XD), Tsunami y Fidio. Pero si quereis uniros estais mas que invitados n_n Cuando lo cree dejaré un link para los que querais entrar.**  
**Bueno, no les interrumpo mas porque se que quieren MaxHanda XD Asi que... DISFRUTEN. ¿Mido?**  
_**Mido: Ah, vale, Inazuma Eleven y la música de abajo es de personas muy importantes, pero no de Anii-chan. Si fuera de ella yo y Hiroto hubieramos salido ya del armario =w= (?). Ok Disfruten.**_

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana, Kazemaru y Max estaban limpiando y recogiendo el hotel, mientras Midorikawa les miraba aburrido.  
-Wah... No sois nada divertidos... -Susurró. -¿No habéis quedado con vuestros_ semes_?  
-¡¿PERO QUE DICES?! -Gritaron al unísono el pelirrojo y el peliazul.  
La tele, entonces comenzó a dar un reportaje que llamó la atención de los principes.  
-Pues, si este es Momo, el delfín rosa. Que ahora está en un acuario de la ciudad Inazuma.  
Los tres chicos se miraron preocupados.  
-Pobrecillo... No debe ser muy feliz allí. -Dijo Kazemaru triste.  
-Parece que pidiera ayuda... -Susurró Max acercandose a la tele.  
-¿Qué os parece si vamos a liberarle? -Preguntó sonriente Midorikawa. Los otros dos se miraron, y luego sonrieron.  
-¡CLARO!

En el acuario, Midorikawa de pronto desapareció por ahí.  
_"Tsk... Seguro que se ha perdido"_ Pensó Max rodando los ojos.  
-¡Eh, Ichi-chan! -Kazemaru miró mal a su amigo. -He encontrado el mapa, ¡vamos!  
El peliazul rodó los ojos, tambien y siguió al pelirrojo.  
-Bueno... Ya he encontrado la parte de los delfines, Ichi-chan. -Sonrió Max, pero Kazemaru ya no estaba. -¿Eh? ¿ES QUE TODOS ME VAN A DEJAR SOLOS? -Gritó enfadado.

Mientras tanto, en la orilla de la playa. Handa estaba surfeando hasta que se encontró con un delfin rosa.  
-¿Eh? ¿Te has perdido, pequeña? -Preguntó preocupado el castaño. El delfin simplemente dió un gritito señalando hacia el acuario. -Ah... Momo, el delfin, ¿eh? ¿Es tu amigo? -Preguntó de nuevo, pero el delfin se fue.  
_"Bueno... por echar un vistazo no pierdo nada..."_

En el fondo del acuario, en una sala donde no había casi nadie, estaba Kazemaru, mirando el cristal con nostalgia.

_~Flashback~_

-¡Kazemaru-sempai! -El grito fue de un niño con un año menos que el peliazul. Sus ojos eran celestes y el pelo, suelto y repartido por los hombros, de color rubio. Su piel era morena y tenía una cola del mismo color que sus ojos, solo que algo más plomizo. -¡Sempai!  
El chico buscaba desesperadamente al principe. Ya que el castillo donde habitaba se estaba derrumbando. Al fin encontró a su amigo, cerca de una diablesa de pelo celeste.  
-¡SUELTALE! -Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Miyasaka, ¡SAL DE AQUI! -Gritó tambien Kazemaru. Pero el rubio no le hizo caso, y empujó al sireno lejos de la chica.  
-Sempai, vete, por favor. -Susurró. El peliazul quiso responder algo, pero otro chico le agarró de la mano, llevandoselo. Y lo último que vió, fue como su reino caía, con su amigo dentro.  
-¡SUELTAME! -Gritó Kazemaru moviendo el brazo. -¡MIYASAKA! ¡SUELTAME! -Volvió a gritar mientras algunas lágrimas caían de su rostro.  
-No pienso soltarte. -Una voz dulce y relajante hizo que el principe se girara. Ahí había otro chico. Su pelo era gris, y sus ojos azul oscuro. La piel la tenía nívea, y tambien tenía una cola azul oscuro. -Me llamo Fubuki Shiro. Por favor, escuchame. Tu amigo ha hecho un gran sacrificio. ¿No crees que estaría mal si volvieses despues de todo lo que ha hecho por ti?  
-P-pero...  
-Lo más importante ahora es proteger tu perla, ¿vale? -El albino sonrió a Kazemaru.  
-S-si... -Respondió el otro. Luego fijó su mirada en el colgante que Fubuki tenía. -T-tu... ¿eres...?  
-El principe de la perla añil, si. -Asintió. -Y mi reino, al igual que el tuyo, ha sido destruido. Pero ahora debemos encontrar a los otros. Ve hacia el norte, allí deben de haberse reunido ya el principe de la perla rosa, y el de la perla verde. Yo intentaré ayudar a Miyasaka.  
-¡TEN CUIDADO! -Gritó el peliazul antes de salir a toda pastilla de allí.

_~Fin del Flashback~_

_"Miyasaka... y Shiro-san... Ellos..." _Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.  
-¿Pensando en tu reino? -La voz de Midorikawa sacó al peliazul de sus pensamientos.  
-Yo... -Susurró. -Si...  
-Tranquilo. -Sonrió con cariño el peliverde. -Todo saldrá bien... Estoy seguro. -Kazemaru tambien sonrió.

Mientras tanto, por los pasillos del acuario.  
_"No importa si me dejan solo. Puedo valerme por mi mismo. No es como si fuera a... a..."_ Empezó a pensar Max, pero de repente no sabía donde estaba. _"Vale, estoy perdido"_  
El chico comenzó a bajar unas escaleras, pero de repente tropezó y cayó rodando hasta abajo. Aunque no notó nada.  
-Vaya... No siento nada... -Susurró el pelirrojo.  
-Yo si... -Dijo una voz debajo del principe.  
-¡Handa!

-De modo que has venido a ver a Momo. ¿eh? -Preguntó el castaño.  
-Si, ¿tu tambien? -Sonrió el del gorro.  
-Si, aunque no por el mismo motivo que todas estas personas. Yo he venido porque quiero rescatar al delfín. -Dijo Handa mirando alrededor.  
-Ah... -Max se sonrrojó un poco.  
_"Handa... es tan lindo..."  
_-Me ayudarás, ¿Max-kun? -Sonrió el castaño.  
-¡P-p-por supuesto! -Handa rió un poco y luego agarró al pelirrojo de la mano.  
-Pues vamos.  
_"Handa... Me lleva de la mano... Como si fueramos novios..." _Pensó Max, feliz de la vida.

Cuando llegaron al área de los delfines, Matsuno se acercó para ver más de cerca al pequeño, el cual lloraba.  
_"Escucha, Momo. Soy Max, el principe de la perla rosa. No temas, te sacaremos de aqui."_  
El delfin miró al chico y dejo de dar grititos.  
_"Matsuno Kuusuke. ¿Me llevarás con mi mama? Una diablesa mala me ha traido aqui"  
"¿Diablesa?"  
_-Tranquilo, pequeño, te sacaremos de aquí. -Susurró el castaño.  
-¡HANDA-KUN! ¡QUEDATE CON MOMO! -Gritó Max, y luego salió corriendo.

Mientras, bajó el agua de la piscina Natsumi sonreía macabramente.  
_"Esta vez lo conseguiré... Es la última oportunidad que el maestro me dará"_  
La muchacha creó un dragón gigante de agua, haciendo que todo el mundo se asustara.  
-Mamá, quiero irme de aqui. -Dijo un niño a punto de llorar.  
-¡Voz rosa Perla!  
-¡Voz agua Perla!  
-¡Voz verde Perla!  
La mujer miró a su derecha, y ahí estaban los tres principes, transformándose.  
-¡MIRA MAMA! SIRENAS. -Gritaron algunos niños. Y lo cierto es que los chicos podían pasar facilmente por chicas. Los tres se transformaron y salieron a la superficie.  
-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡COMO ACTUACIÓN ESPECIAL DE LA SEMADA DORADA PRESENTAMOS A LAS SIRENOS CANTANTES! -Gritó Midorikawa, sonriendo nerviosamente.  
_"¿Ha dicho sirenos cantantes?"_ Pensaron Max y Kazemaru con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Vale, ¡Canto de Sirena, Arriba el telón! -Dijo el peliverde evitando mirar a sus amigos.

Una canción nueva comenzó a sonar, y a los chicos no les quedó mas remedio que actuar como si fueran cantantes de verdad. Con sus voces daba el pego a la perfección.

_Wa-o, Wa-o, Wa-o, Wa-o, Wa-o, Wa-o, Oh Yeah grito de batalla._  
_Wa-o, Wa-o, Wa-o, Wa-o, Wa-o, Wa-o, Oh Yeah grito de batalla._  
_El rugido de las voces de los chicos que luchan._  
_Wa-o, Wao-, Wa-o, Wa-o._  
_La depresión de los chicos que estan preocupados._

La gente comenzó a vitorear a los chicos, y estos siguieron cantando. Haciendo que la diablesa maldijera sus voces, mientras gritaba bajo el agua.

_**Mido:**__ Casi nada va como planeamos.  
__**Ichi:**__ Así es como es. Todos tienen que aguantarse.  
__**Max:**__ No eres el único con mala suerte.  
__**Ichi:**__ Jala la buena suerte hacia ti.  
__**Mido:**__ Nadie lo hará por ti.  
¡Tienes que hacerlo tu mismo!_

Las chicas gritaban como locas, y los chicos vitoreaban a los principes, los cuales seguian algo nerviosos.

_¡Chico chispa!_  
_Recoge todo el amor que tienes_  
_¡Chico Chispa!_  
_Y produce un inmeso poder._  
_Golpea en medio de la Tierra._  
_Se tan radiante como un relampago._  
_Con el choque del trueno, un misterioso futuro..._  
_esta llegando._  
_Wa-o, Wa-o, Wa-o, Wa-o, Wa-o, Wa-o, Oh Yeah grito de batalla._  
_Wa-o, Wa-o, Wa-o, Wa-o, Wa-o, Wa-o, Oh Yeah grito de batalla._

_¡Wa-o!_

La diablesa desapareció y los chicos, muertos de la verguenza, salieron de alli a toda pastilla. No sin antes abrir la compuerta de Momo, que daba al mar.  
-Wow... Vaya día. -Rió Midorikawa a la salida del acuario.  
-Pues, si... -Suspiró Kazemaru cansado. -Oye, ¿has visto a Max?  
-No se nada de él. Se marchó despues de la actuación. -Respondió el otro levantando una ceja.  
-Que raro...

Mientras tanto, dentro del acuario, el cual estaba a punto de cerrar. Handa buscaba por los pasillos vacíos a Max.  
-Handa... kun... -Un susurró hizo que el chico se volteara a uno de los cristales. Y ahí estaba. El sireno que le había rescatado ya dos veces.  
-Eres tu... ¿Qué haces aqui? -Dijo el castaño preocupado.  
-Shh... Recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿no? -Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a traves del cristal a Handa.  
-Si, que... ¿Te buscara...? -Sus caras cada vez estaban más cerca, hasta que los labios de ambos dieron contra el frío cristal. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que cuando el surfista abrió los ojos, vió que el otro se había separado sonrrojado.  
-No lo olvides, ¿vale? Tienes que buscarme, Handa-kun. Por favor. Buscame. -Suplicó una vez más, antes de irse.

Handa Shinichi iba andando por la playa con cara de bobo enamorado, hasta que una voz aguda lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-¡Handa-kun! -El del gorro alcanzó al chico.  
-¿Donde estabas? Te estaba buscando. -Sonrió el castaño revolviendole el pelo a Max (o mas bien el gorro).  
-Ah.. ¿Me buscabas? -El pelirrojo se sonrrojo un poco. -Yo tambien te buscaba, Handa-kun. -Sonrió.  
Entonces ambos oyeron un gritito de la orilla.  
_"Matsuno-san, gracias por devolverme a mi hijo." _Max sonrió.  
-No hay de que, Momo. -Sonrió Handa. -Ahora volved a casa sin separaros ni un milimetro.  
_"Es... como si Handa-kun oyera lo que ellos dicen... Me gustaría que me oyeras a mi tambien Handa..."_ El castaño volvió su vista hacia Matsuno.  
-¿Eh? ¡No he dicho nada! -Se sonrrojó el pelirrojo de sobremanera.  
-Ah... Me pareció escuchar algo... -Sonrió Handa.

Al dia siguiente, Tobitaka citó a los tres principes, y de paso a Toramaru. Un chico con el que había empezado a llevarse muy bien. Al parecer, era el sirviente de Goenji, un actor de cine reconocido. El tal Toramaru ayudaba a Tobitaka en todo lo que podía, ya fuese limpiar, cocinar e incluso a atender a los clientes.  
-Bien chicos... Este viernes se celebra una especie de ritual en esta ciudad. Todos los años, las personas enamoradas llevan velas a una cueva llamada "La cueva de las sirenas". En la vela escriben su nombre y la de la persona a la que aman. Si la prendeis y la dejais ahí, dicen que esas dos personas estará juntas para siempre.  
Los cuatro chicos se miraron realmente emocionados.  
-¡Wow! ¡Yo voy a comprar velas! -Gritó Max, pero Tobitaka le agarró de la coleta.  
-Tu te quedas limpiando, con Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Toramaru. Ya voy yo a por las velas. -Dijo mirando de reojo al chico.

Esa noche, los cuatro chicos estaban concentrados en rellenar sus velas.  
En la habitación de Max...  
-¡Wah! Handa-kun y Max-kun. Corazón, corazón, otro por aquí, otro por allá... -Sonrió sonrrojado el del gorro.  
En la habitación de Kazemaru...  
-¡Wah! Kazemaru-kun y Endou-kun. Corazón, estrellita, otro corazon... -Sonreía tambien el de la coleta.  
En la habitación de Midorikawa...  
El peliverde miraba fijamente su vela.  
-Creo que... Lo escribiré... -Sonrió con un pequeño sonrrojo en sus mejillas. -Prometo encontrarte, Kiyama-kun...  
_"Kiyama-kun y Ryu-chan"  
_Y por último, en la habitación de Toramaru y Goenji...  
_"Toramaru y..._" El chico pensaba mirando su vela con tristeza. _"Si me lo hubieran preguntado hace un mes, hubiera respondido a Goenji-sempai sin dudar pero... ahora..."_

_~Flashback~_

Toramaru y Goenji entraron al hotel donde se iban a quedar por algunos meses, ya que el segundo iba a rodar una película.  
-Toramaru, tengo una llamada importante, dile al encargado que nos de una doble. -Le pidió el pelicrema a su sirviente.  
-¡Ah! Si, sempai. -Sonrió el moreno. Cuando se giró se encontró con un chico mayor, de pelo violeta y ojos negros, realmente atractivo. ¿Lo primero que hizo? Temblar como si de una gelatina se tratara.  
-Uh… ¿Puedo ayudarte? –Preguntó el mayor parpadeando un par de veces.  
-S-si! –Toramaru asintió fuertemente. –Y-yo… esto… quería una habitación doble…  
El pelivioleta le sonrió y dijo algo, pero Toramaru ya no le escuchaba. Se había quedado mirando la cara del chico. Era tan... guapo.  
Entonces, alguien le empujó por la espalda, pero él seguía ensimismado.  
-Goenji Shuuya.  
-Bien, vuestra habitación es la numero 12. –Respondió el dueño del hotel, dándole las llaves al pelicrema.  
El moreno volvió en sí.  
_"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"  
_-Gracias. –Respondió frío Goenji. –Vamos, Toramaru.  
El aludido asintió lentamente y fue detras del mayor. No cruzaron palabra hasta llegar a la habitación donde Shuuya se giró con una mirada fría.  
-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?  
-A mi no me ocurre nada, sempai. -Respondió el moreno encogiendose de hombros. De repente notó la mano del mas mayor y como posaban unos labios sobre los suyos, sonrojandose al máximo.  
-Ahora tengo que ir a grabar. Nos veremos más tarde, ¿vale? -Declaró Goenji, y acto seguido se fue.  
_"Crees que... ¿Puedes besarme y luego desaparecer? ...No es justo..."_

___~Fin del Flashback~_  


_"Toramaru y Tobitaka-sempai"_

Al día siguiente, Jueves, Max decidió dar una vuelta y buscar esa cueva. Paseando por la playa se encontró con Handa.  
_-_¡Ah! Handa-kun. -Sonrió el pelirrojo.  
-Hola. -Sonrió tambien el castaño. -¿Qué haces aqui?  
-Estaba buscando la cueva de las sirenas. -Se sonrrojo Matsuno.  
-Ahh... Eso es un cuento bobo, Max-kun. -Le picó sonriendo Handa.  
-¡No digas eso!-Respondió el otro haciendo un pucherito. De pronto, el cielo se puso nublado.  
_"¡ESTA LLOVIENDO!"_ Pensó con horror Max. Si el agua le tocaba en mucha cantidad, podía transformarse en sireno.  
-¡Eh, Max! ¡Por aqui! -Gritó Handa agarrando la muñeca del chico y llevandole hasta una caseta cercana. -Woah, estas empapado...  
Era cierto, el pelirrojo estaba hecho una sopa, pero no lo suficiente como para transformarse.  
-Toma. -El castaño le dió una toalla. -Quitate la ropa o te resfriarás.  
Max se sonrrojó mucho, pero le hizo caso, quedandose tan solo en boxers, como Handa. Encendieron un fuego con distinta madera que encontraron y ambos se quedaron callados un rato.  
-¿Sabes Max...? -Dijo de repente. -Por un momento, en la playa, pensé que tú eras ese sireno del que te hablé cuando nos conocimos...  
_"Handa-kun... A lo mejor se esta dando cuenta de quien soy en verdad..."_ Pensó el pelirrojo sonrrojandose.  
-Vaya... No dices nada... Supongo que tu silencio responde a mi pregunta. No puedes ser dos personas a la vez... -Suspiró el castaño.  
_"Si puedo... Pero no puedo hablar, si no, lo haría Handa-kun..."_  
-Mira que eres tonto... -Handa abrió los ojos y Max se levantó frunciendo el ceño. -Si, quiero decir, aun no sabes que es el amor porque estas enamorado de una simple ilusión. ¿Porque no abres los ojos y te das cuenta de lo que tienes delante tuya?  
El castaño se levantó y agarrando al pelirrojo por los hombros lo estampó contra una pared, con una mirada que Max nunca había visto.  
_"Ay no... Ahora se ha enfadado y va a pegarme... Realmente me lo merezco... Pero... Ya no hay vuelta atrás."_ Pensó el principe cerrando los ojos.  
-¡En la playa me dijiste que los cuentos eran bobos! ¿Y que haces tu? Engañarte. -Gritó aún con el ceño fruncido. Pero no pudo decir mas, ya que en ese momento, Handa le calló juntando sus labios en un beso.  
Max se separó de inmediato.  
-¿Qué haces? -Respondió dandole un empujón al castaño. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirandose unos minutos. Hasta que dejó de caer lluvia y Handa se marchó. Max se vistió rapidamente y se sentó en la arena cerca de la caseta.  
_"Supongo que quería que me besara... Pero no a lo bruto y de repente... Y esa mirada... ¿En que estaría pensado...? No lo entiendo..."  
_-¿Max? -Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Mido? -Respondió el pelirrojo.  
-Hace un tiempo horrible... ¿Qué haces aqui? ¿No ibas a ir a la cueva? -Dijo el chico. De repente, comenzaron a brotar lagimar en los ojos de Max y abrazó al peliverde sollozando.

Entre tanto, en un castillo submarino...  
-Todas esas bobas me han fallado... -Dijo un muchacho desde una piscina bañada en rosas. -Tú eres la única que me queda... Fuyuka.  
Al lado de Hiroto apareció una muchacha de pelo largo y violeta y ojos celestes. Llevaba un colgante con un copo de nieve azul, e iba vestida del mismo color.  
-Hiroto-sama, esos principes bobos caeran, se lo puedo asegurar. -Dijo la muchacha cerca del oido del chico. -¿Acaso se puede cantar con la garganta helada? -Rió la chica congelando una de las rosas del baño.

-Entiendo... -Susurró Midorikawa. -Ese Handa es un arrogante. Se cree que por ser popular con las chicas puede hacer contigo lo que le de la gana.  
-Lo se... Pero aun asi él... me gusta... -Susurró el pelirrojo.  
-Ya veo... -Asintió el peliverde. -Bien, entonces mañana iremos a la cueva sin falta, ¿verdad? -Sonrió.  
-Si. -Asintió Max.  
-Genial.

Esa noche, Kazemaru estaba barriendo la entrada, charlando animadamente con Midoriakwa. Max subió a su cuarto rapidamente, sin querer dar explicaciones de nada a nadie. Aunque al peliazul le pareció que estaba llorando.  
En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.  
-Ya voy yo. -Anunció sonriente el peliverde. Cuando abrió, alguien se tiró practicamente encima suya.  
-Eh... ¿M-midorikawa...? -Dijo Kazemaru levantando una ceja.  
-Te he echado de menos, OO-JI-SA-MA. -Susurró alguien a la oreja de este.  
-¡AKIO FUDOU QUITATE AHORA MISMO DE ENCIMA MIA! -Se oyó el grito del peliverde debajo del chico que lo estaba aplastando. La risa de este se oyó en todo el hotel. Era una risa verdaderamente siniestra que le helaba la sangre a cualquiera. Cuando el mencionado levantó la cabeza, Kazemaru pudo verle mejor. Tenía el pelo cortado al estilo mohicano, era castaño con rayas blancas. Los ojos, muy marcados, como los de Midorikawa, solo que este los tenia verdes. La piel de "Fudou" era muy blanca que hacía contraste con el moreno que tenía debajo.  
Despues de que vinieran Kogure, Toramaru, Tobitaka y que Max se dignara a aparecer (En pijamas, y comiendo heloado, pero vino) El castaño al fin se apartó de Midorikawa.

-Eh, Toramaru ¿vamos a preparar la cena? Parece que tendremos visita. -Dijo Tobitaka, aunque en verdad sólo fuera para que los principes hablaran con el chico extraño.  
-Ah... Si. -Asintió el moreno, sonrrojado.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué hay con esos dos? ¿Son novios? -Preguntó Fudou echado en el sofá, como si estuviera en su casa.  
-¿Quieres comportarte como es debido, animal? -Al peliverde no se le veían bien los ojos, y una vena palpitaba en su nuca. Lo cierto es que ni Max ni Kazemaru lo habian visto asi nunca.  
-Ahh... Acabo de llegar, no me jodas, Ooji-sama. -Respondió sonriendo el otro provocativamente.  
-Vete a la mierda, Fudou. -Declaró Midorikawa, levantandose.  
-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó el castaño incorporandose.  
-A enseñarte tu habitación, imbécil. -Ambos chicos se fueron, ignorando a Max y Kazemaru, que estaban anonadados.  
-Oye, Max, ¿piensas que esos dos pueden estar juntos? -Preguntó el peliazul, de broma.  
-¿J-juntos...? Osea... ¿N-novios? ...-El otro comenzó a llorar, por alguna razón.  
_"Aquí estan todos locos"_ Pensaron Kazemaru y Kogure suspirando, agotados.

Cuando el tal Fudou se acopló en su habitación Midorikawa llamó a los dos principes y al pingüino para explicarles un poco.  
-Vereis, Fudou es un chico de mi reino, que ha perdido a sus padres recientemente. -Declaró el chico. -Os pido un poco de paciencia es un chico... especial. -Sonrió nervioso. Y tras eso, todos se fueron a seguir con lo suyo.

Al dia siguiente, los tres principes y Toramaru se acercaron a la cueva de las sirenas. Al parecer todas las chicas de la ciudad sabian de la leyenda, ya que allí habian por lo menos 50 chicas.  
-Te das cuenta que somos lo unicos chicos, ¿no? -Preguntó Kazemaru a Max en el oido, el cual estaba un poco mas animado hoy y charlaba con un grupo de niñas.  
-Da igual, Ichi-chan. Si te da verguenza no pongas tu vela~ -Sonrió con malicia el pelirrojo, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara. -Por cierto, no sabemos quienes son los afortunados de estar en las velas de Mido-chan y Tora-chan.  
-¡ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! -Gritaron ambos, sonrojados hasta las orejas.  
-Bueno, bueno... -Susurró el del gorro sonriendo. -¿Entramos, o que?

Y adentro, se fijaron en que la sala tenía muchas mesitas, hechas naturalmente de roca, donde las chicas ya empezaban a encender sus velas. Nuestros protagonistas hicieron lo mismo, y se dispusieron a marcharse. Todos... menos uno.  
_"Tengo que ver quienes son los chicos de los que Tora-chan y Mido-chan estan enamorados"_ Pensó Max, cuando había despistado a sus amigos. _"Veamos..."_ Se acercó a la única vela verde de la cueva, la de Midorikawa. _"Ryu-chan y... ugh se ha borrado... ¿...ama-kun...? uhh... que raro..."_ Suspiró el pelirrojo, decepcionado. _"Bueno, y... ¿el de Tora-chan?"_ Tobitaka le había comprado una vela violeta al pequeño, la única de la sala tambien. Todas las chicas habían comprado unas blancas y sosas. _"Mmm... veamos... Toramaru y... ¿sempai? Uhh... Otro que se ha borrado... Bueno, pero está claro que Tora-chan esta enamorado de Goenji-san..."_

-Oye, ¿Y Max? -Preguntó Kazemaru.  
-Sigue en la cueva... Pero ahí esta Handa. -Señaló Mido, entrecerrando los ojos.  
-¿Ellos se han peleado? -Preguntaron Toramaru y el peliazul.  
-Eso es... -Suspiró el peliverde. Cuando llegaron a la altura del castaño, este se acerco.  
-Hola, chicos. -Dijo respirando, cansado. -¿Habeis visto a Max-kun? Necesito hablar con él urgentemente.  
_"Awwhh... Que romantico..."_ Pensó Toramaru.  
_"Tsk, vaya aprovechado... A ver si se deja a Max en paz."_ Pensó Kazemaru.  
_"... Quiero helado... "_ Pensó Mido miranod a la nada, sin pestañear.  
-Esta en la cueva. -Dijeron a la vez los tres.  
-Gracias. -Asintió Handa sonriendo.

Dentro de la cueva, ya sólo quedaba el principe de la perla rosa mirando su vela con tristeza.

_No lo olvides, ¿vale? Tienes que buscarme, Handa-kun. Por favor. Buscame._

_-¡En la playa me dijiste que los cuentos eran bobos! ¿Y que haces tu? Engañarte._

_"Handa-kun... ¿Porque... tu...? "_ Un poco de viento hizo que el gorro de Max saliera disparado hacia la entrada.  
-¡Ah! Mi gorro. -Susurró dándose la vuelta rápidamente, pero en ese momento alguien se lo puso, tapándole los ojos. -¿Quien...?

Handa salió de la cueva, tiritando.  
-Lo siento chicos... Pero Max no está allí... Y hace un frío que pela... -Asintió el castaño. Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos.  
-Vale, nosotros iremos a buscarle, tú Toramaru tienes que volver a casa. -Dijo con firmeza Mido.  
-Pero... Nuestras velas... -Susurró el moreno.  
-Yo me encargo. -Añadió Handa, volviendo a entrar a la cueva. Cuando por fin ambos humanos se fueron, el peliverde y Kazemaru se miraron.  
-¿Crees que es obra de una diablesa? -Preguntó el segundo.  
-No hay duda.

Mientras, en lo alto de la cueva.  
-Muy bien, chico. Tu seras mi cebo para esas sirenuchas. -Reía una chica con cara de psicópata.  
-S-señora... ya le he dicho que no c-creo en las sirenas... -Decía Max, intentado alejarse de la muchacha, la cual le estaba cogiendo del cuello dificultandole la respiración.  
Entonces la chica sintió un golpe en la nuca.  
-¡Awh! -Dijo girándose. Al parecer le habian tirado una piedra a la cabeza.  
-¡Eh tu! Bruja, suela a... ese... crío... -Dijo Kazemaru. ya transformado.  
-¡Eso! Suelta al... zanahorio... Nos buscabas a nosotros. -Añadió Mido.  
_"Menuda ayuda, chicos..."_ Pensó Max, un tic en la ceja.  
-¡Canto de sirena, Arriba el telón! -Dijeron al unísono, los dos chicos de pelos extraños. Una música, nueva, (al menos para Max, ya que parecía de Kazemaru y Midorikawa se la sabian perfectamente) comenzó, y ambos principes comenzaron a cantar.

_**Kazemaru:** Puedo escuchar el canto de las ranas..._  
_**Mido:** Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah_  
_**Kazemaru:** Pero no puedo escuchar tu voz..._  
_**Mido:** Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah..._

La chica gritaba con el dolor reflejado en su rostro, pero a Matsuno le pareció una melodía relajante.

_**Mido:** Las ranas estan saltando sin parar,_  
_y continuan sin dejar de saltar._  
_Hay muchas estrellas, y tu yo podemos estar entre ellas._  
_Gracias por tu acto de amabilidad._  
_Es mucho mejor, hacer las cosas bien, que dejarlas a la mitad._  
_No importa lo simple que sea._  
_Tu fuiste el primero que me ayudó, ¿sabes?_  
_No puedo creer que nuestra voz sea escuchada por tantas estrellas._  
_Es como un sueño vuelto realidad._  
_Este mundo es un fantastico lugar, ¿no crees?_  
_No te he visto en mucho tiempo pero..._  
_Seria estupendo si estuvieras aquí ahora._  
_¿Por qué no hablar de los momentos compartidos bajo el cielo estrellado?_

La voz de Midorikawa parecía que se iba a quebrar de un momento a otro. De verdad que le estaba poniendo mucho sentimiento a la canción, para la sorpresa de Max y Kazemaru. Y tambien para el horror de la diablesa, la cual seguía gritando, sin soltar al pelirrojo.  
Mientras, Handa sujetaba 4 velas, muerto de frío, las cuales de pronto comenzaron a iluminarse con una intensidad alucinante.

_**Kazemaru:** Puedo escuchar el canto de las ranas..._  
_**Mido:** Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah_  
_**Kazemaru:** Pero tu voz no nos llega..._  
_**Mido:** Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah...  
**Kazemaru:** Puedo escuchar nuestras voces...  
**Mido:** Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah...  
**Kazemaru:** Haremos llegar nuestras voces a los demas...  
__**Mido:** Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah..._  


-Lluvia... ¡de amor! -Un ultimo grito por parte de la chica. -¿Quieres oirla otra vez? -Cuando los chicos guiñaron un ojo, la muchacha desapareció. Pero Max cayó a un gran agujero que había en el techo de la cueva.  
-¡MAX! -Ambos principes se miraron preocupados, mientras escuchaban un grito, que parecía de una chica en apuros.  
Mientras, dentro de la mencionada cueva, Handa se estaba levantando al ver las velas intactas, cuando escuchó un grito claramente femenino. Miró a la izquierda, a la derecha. Nada. Le dió por mirar para arriba, y justo entonces alguien cayó en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa.  
-Vaya, Max-kun. Me alegro de que te dejes caer por aqui. -Rió el castaño. El otro, aún algo pálido infló las mejillas.  
-No es gracioso, me podría haber matado. -Ambos se miraron unos segundos y luego miraron hacia otro lado, con un silencio incómodo.  
-Respecto a lo del otro día... -Empezó Handa, pero fue interrumpido por los labios de cierto pelirrojo. Este beso, al contrario que el otro duró un poco mas. Max tenía agarrado al castaño por detrás del cuello, mientras este lo tenía en brazos igual que antes. Cuando se separaron, la cara de Handa era perfectamente confundible con un tomate.  
-Bueno... Ahora estamos en paz. -Sonrió el del gorro saltando de los brazos de su "amigo". Luego le agarró de la mano y lo arrastró fuera. -¡Vamos! ¡Los demás estarán preocupados!  
-Ah... ahá... -Asintió el otro aún algo sonrojado.

Entretanto, en el agua, un chico de pelo rosado miraba como un peliverde se lanzaba encima de un chico con gorro, y como un peliazul les regañaba a ambos.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Kazemaru-kun, ¿eh?. Juro que me voy a vengar, maldito imbécil. -Susurró el malhablado chico, y se marchó nadando, dejando ver una cola de pez violeta.

Cuando los tres chicos llegaron al hotel, se pusieron a ver la tele con Toramaru.  
-Bueno... Y, ¿Dónde estabas Max-san? -Preguntó inocentemente el chico.  
-Puessss... Ya sabes... -Respondió este sonriendo, nerviosamente. -Por ahí.  
-mmm...  
Los cuatro chicos estaban viendo tranquilamente una serie llamada "Mi pequeño pony", hasta que cierto rebelde de nombre Fudou llegó, cambió de canal alegando que "era gay" y se puso a ver como una boa se comía a un patito.  
Realmente, iba a ser duro el tiempo que ese chico estuviera ahí.

* * *

Y así hace su estelar aparición, el inconfundible ¡Akio Fudou! XD  
Ok capitulo corto, totalmente random y aburrido, pero bue. Ahora se han resuelto mas cosillas, ¿eh?... No. Yo creo que los deje con mas dudas aún. XD  
Vale.  
Canción 1: watch?v=HCEQJaS3L4E&noredirect=1  
Cancion 2 (letra alterada): watch?v=AyZATk3Oa_4

Bueno ahora las típicas preguntitas XD

**P: L-O-L ¿Fudou y Mido liados? ¡Ni en sueños!  
**R: TODO en este fanfic esta relacionado (ya es la tercera vez que digo eso,¿no? XD) Asi que esa frase no es TAN disparatada... Sólo digo e.e

**P: ¿En serio? ¿El ending 4? -.-  
**R: ;n; No sabia que poner. NO ME JUZGEIS (?)

**P: Waaah. Me gustaría escuchar "X" canción. ¿Crees que puedes incluirla?  
**R: POR FAVOR dime cual es y la pondré n_n

**P: Lol WTF? ¿Sireno violeto? (?)  
**R: El 99.9% de personas sabe quien es. Hablando de sirenos misteriosos. OMG! Que mi amiga haya _"descubrido"_ quien es cuando se lo leí. Fue... algo asi;

_Yo: Blah, blah, pelo cobrizo..._  
_Mi amiga: Ahh... ese es "X", ¿verdad?_  
_Yo: ._. ... _  
_Mi amiga: *trollface*_

**P: ¿Tu amiga sigue pensando que Max es seme tras leer el fanfic?  
**R: Si... Desgraciadamente...

Ok eso es todo por ahora... Se me ha olvidado algo importante... ._.  
¡Ah! ¡Ya! Estais invitados a agregarme a Facebook (esta en mi perfil) y a uniros a la pagina oficial del fanfic n_n (LOL me flipo mucho, lo se) Me haría mucha ilu. *-* Ok. Gracias por leer y nos vemos a la próxima. Ciao.

_Fudou: En el próximo episodio, pasaran cosas, con personas, lugares y cosas. Adios._

._.

**-Anii-chan Sakka Yarou Ze**


End file.
